It Had To Be You
by ConverseChickie
Summary: All the guys had fallin for her once. Kelso, Fez, Hyde...They saw something in her that he never did, but now he's starting to see it. JE I'm not very good at summerys..sorry. No flames plz CH. 16 !
1. Movies and Whatnot

**Ok so i decided to do something a little different. A EricJackie thing! Not many people do those and i like the pairing. Its just an idea. So if you dont like it you dont have to read it..that way i can avoid flames. Those things scare me hahaha. But please no flames. :) Thanx!**

**Just to let everyone know..it MIGHT start off a little slow...but i think it's still good. So here we go.**

**THINGS YOU MUST KNOW IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY:**

**1. Donna and Randy started going out- I figured it would make the story flow more smoother.**

**2. Sam is still here.**

**3. I havent read any spoilers so those of you who have...yea..the facts might be a little off of what the future holds or wutever**

**4. Jackie and Fez are still living together (not a couple tho)**

**5. It's still 1979**

**Not too sure how it will do but i'm taking a go at it**

**Chapter One:  
**

**Location: The Forman's Basement**

Donna, Hyde, Jackie, Fez, Randy, and Sam were all sitting in the basement watching Different Strokes.

"I'm telling you the 'What you talkin bout Willis' is what gets everyone to watch this show," stated Randy. "If that wasnt in there..we wouldnt be watching it now."

"That's not true," argued Jackie. "...Well maybe a little..."

Everything had been awkwardly quiet in the Forman house that day. They had received news last week that Eric was coming home sometime this week. No on knew what day because he said he wanted it to be a surprise (Kitty thought that was a stupid idea).

"I dont understand why your friend, Eric couldnt just tell us when he'd be back," said Sam.

"Probably because he didnt want Kitty to throw him a surpise party," stated Donna. "Kitty throws everyone a surprise party when she can and Eric always hated them."

"Yeah," agreed Jackie and then said. "You do know he'll probably be coming pretty soon. It's almost the end of the week."

"I can't beleive he's actually coming back," Fez said excitedly. "It's been so long since I've seen him. I hope I dont cry."

Hyde scoffed. "I hope you dont either..but you probably will."

"Yes, you are right."

"I think we all need to just settle down and ...calm our nerves. And..."

_**:The Circle:**_

_**Hyde- "OK..hahaha...guys..." Hyde looks around. "Sorry, I forgot what i was saying."**_

_**Jackie- "HA HA HA HA HA!" Jackie laughed ...hard. "Ohh goshhhh. I love this I love this I love this. I think it's gonna be aweeesome to have eric back."**_

_**Donna- "You're just saying that because your stonneed.haha...you're STONED"**_

**_Fez- "Yes..now _I _really _will _be glad to have Eric back."_**

_**Randy- "no..I will."**_

_**Hyde- "You dont even know him...hahahahahaa"**_

_**Randy- "HAHAHA..that's so funny. Because i really dont know him."**_

_**Fez- "We should do something special for him. Like...let Donna, Jackie, and Sam have a strip/cat fight."**_

_**Donna- "EWW! Fez!...That's degrading to me and Jackie."**_

_**Jackie- "Yeah, i dont think Eric would like that."**_

_**Fez- "Yes..he has been to Africa. Maybe he's changed."**_

_**Randy- "It's not Africa that makes you different...it's prison...maybe he went to African prison and isnt diggin the chicks anymore."**_

**_NEW VOICE- "No man. I didnt go to African prison...And i do dig girls...And I _would_ like to see Donna, Jackie, and the Sam girl strip for me...while fighting. So let's get to it. Chop Chop ladies."_**

_**Jackie and Donna- Shut up Eric!**_

_**:Normal Scene:**_

Everyone freezes and looks in his direction.

"Hi..."

"ERIC!" exclaimed Fez happily and jumped on him giving him a giant bear hug. "Oh how I have missed you!"

Eric patted him on the back. "I missed you too buddy."

As soon as Fez let go of him Donna walked over awkwardly and gave him a hug. "Good to see you Eric."

"Good to see you too Donna," he replied as he hugged her back. After the hug they didnt really know what to do.

But to Eric's surprise a little midget came up attached itself to his neck in a short hug...then he heard Satan's voice. "Hmm...Tall, skinny, and dorky...still the same old Eric Forman."

"Short, loud, and Satanic...must be Jackie."

Jackie was about to reply to that when Hyde came over and put his hand out waiting for a handshake. Eric looked at him. "Hyde buddy!" And enveloped Hyde in a bear hug.

"Ah jeez Forman," he grunted. "Don't be such a girl."

"Sorry," he apologized, letting go of Hyde and looking around the room smiling. "It's just so great to be back here! I'm even glad to see devil-midget over here." He pointed to Jackie.

"I am _not_ a midget!" she exclaimed angrily. "I'm just...lacking in height ok? I'm average."

Eric scoffed. "Maybe with your shoes on..I mean come on those things are 4 inches! But without those shoes...somebody's a short midget and its not me or anyone else in this room except for Jackie."

"I didnt miss you at all Eric."

"Jackie," he said seriously. "That is completely ok with me." She was about to burn him right back but then she saw him smile and knew he was just joking and was just happy to be home, so she let it go.

"Have you seen your mom yet?" asked Donna. "She'll be estatic."

"I was about to," he answered. "But I wanted to prepare myself for whats about to happen. She'll probably shriek and laugh and bounce up and down."

"And dance," added Fez.

"And bake a pie," added Donna.

"Well I better get up there," he said walking to the stairs and then got excited. "To see my mommy!" He ran up the stairs.

The gang heard footsteps above them and then heard Mrs Forman shriek, "MY BABY!"

"MOMMY!"

They heard laughing and jumping and then they heard Mrs Forman shriek, "I'm gonna bake a pie! RED RED!"

They heard footsteps walking above them. "DADDDY!"

Then they heard the footsteps walk upstairs.

**:Later that day:**

**Location: The Basement**

Donna and Hyde were sitting in the basement alone. Hyde turned to Donna. "So, what's going on with you and Forman?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Are there any feelings left over?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered quickly. "I am completely happy with Randy. Completely."

"But Randy is like an exact replica of Forman!"

"No..they are completely different," she lied. There was silence where Hyde was looking at her like she was retarded. "Ok fine..they are. But i want to be with Randy, not Eric." Hyde shrugged, the answer was good enough for him. "So, Jackie's bringing over the guy she's been dating for a week. What do you think about that?"

"What do you mean what do I think about it?" he asked. "I think nothing of it. Me and Jackie are long over, there's no way we're getting back together."

"So you wouldnt care in the least bit if some guy came and swept Jackie off her feet?"

"Donna, you seem to be forgetting I'm married."

"You married a stripper ...when you were drunk!" exclaimed Donna. "I know you dont love her."

"Yeah well..i dont love people," he argued.

"You loved Jackie."

"No i didnt," he denied.

"So to answer the question earlier?"

"No, I would not mind," Hyde replied rolling his eye behind his sunglasses. "And besides...it's not gonna happen. Who wants a loud, whiney midget?"

Donna shrugged. But little did they know someone _was_ about to sweep Jackie off her feet...and it was someone no one expected. (But we'll get to that later on in the story)

Before they could continue with their conversation Jackie burst through the door with a WAY taller blonde guy holding her hand. "Donna! Steven! This is Kyle! Kyle this is Donna and Hyde."

"Hey," greeted Donna while Hyde grunted not really interested.

"Hello beautiful," Kyle said smiling.

"So Jackie," started Donna. "I thought you were gonna be here like 30 minutes ago. What happend?"

"Well-"

"Oh no Jackie!" interuptted Kyle. "Let me tell the story! Ok, so there was this dog right? Well i decided I wanted to go over and pet the dog. But when i got there..there were like 12 more dogs and I couldnt leave without playing with all of them. So I stayed there and played with them until Jackie got mad. THen on the way home there was this lady with HUGE boobies! And Jackie gets annoyed by me staring...but how do you not stare, seriously? And then we stopped to she could yell at me for a minute. And then we started walking..but NOT before we went into a store and got me some water and i chugged it ALL! Which reminds me...where is the bathroom in this place cause i have to go baddd!"

Hyde pointed upwards and answered, "Upstairs. There will be people up there who will direct you where to go." And Kyle was off.

Donna broke into hysterical laughter as Hyde chuckled.

"What?" asked Jackie, sitting down in a chair.

"Jackie...come on," said Donna inbetween laughter. "You can't tell me you don't see it...That Kyle guy is exactly like Kelso! The only difference is that he has blonde hair."

"Well...I didnt notice," lied Jackie.

"Bullshit," argued Hyde. "You're back to stupid man whores."

"I am not!" she exclaimed angrily. "I'm just with him until someone better comes along."

"Well..after all you are human," said Hyde shrugging. "You need to get some every once in a while too."

"No _Steven!"_ She rolled her eyes. "That's not what i'm doing-" The door opened and Eric, Fez, and Randy walked in.

"OK people," annouces Fez. "We have to decide what we are going to do for Eric's homecoming."

"Hold that thought," said Donna and turning to Jackie. "Kyle is not going. Either you go alone or you don't go at all...Continue Fez." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Alright then-wait...who is Kyle.."

As if on cue Kyle came bouncing down the stairs. "Mrs Forman is a fine babe."

"Wow Kyle..you sure do whiz fast," Hyde pointed out,

"Oh i didnt go," he replied, "Mr. Forman said he doesnt trusts kettle-heads in his bathrooms...whatever that means. So Jackie, I have to go use the bathroom at my house, but I'll see you tomorrow, yea?"

"Sure." As soon as he left Eric turned to her.

"So ..your back to stupid kettle heads?"

"NO!" she exclaimed angrily. "Fez..werent you saying something?"

"Oh yes..homecoming."

"I vote movie," interuptted Randy rasing his hand.

Eric raised his. "Same here."

"Yeah me too," agreed Donna. Everyone else nodded.

"Well," said Fez smiling. "We will see a mystery movie and it will be glorious."

"Uhh...ok." Eric looked at him and raised one eye brow. "But i dont like mysteries."

"So..this trip isnt all about you!"

"...I thought it was," Eric said confused. "Because you said it was."

"Yes well...I want to see this movie," whined Fez. "Please! It will be glorious with glorious women and glorious woman boobies!" Everyone rolled their eyes. "HEY! Do not judge me."

**Location:Drive In:**

The movie was horrible. Sure the chicks were hot but it was so boring. Not even Fez, who had wanted to see it, could stay awake. Hyde seemed to be enjoying it though, because it talked about government conspiricys and what not. Sam had not come though. So Hyde and Eric were in the front seat, Hyde watching the movie, Eric wishing he wasnt watching the movie.

Jackie and Fez were in the backseat. Fez was asleep on Jackie's shoulder and Jackie was about as bored as anyone could be. She felt like she was about to kill somebody...namingly Fez because he had suggested this movie.

And Donna and Randy werent actually watching the movie. They were in the back/trunk making out. So they were having a good time.

It was weird for Eric to be watching his ex-girlfriend french some other guy. And this movie was boring. And he was hungry. So he leaned over to Hyde and whispered, "I'm going to go get something from the food stand."

"Okay man," replied Hyde not really listening.

It just so happens Jackie had heard and wasnt about to miss a chance to get out of the car. "I'm coming too Eric," she whispered pushing Fez off her shoulder and sliding over to the door and she got out as Eric got out of the front seat. The two started walking towards the food stand.

"That movie is...so confusing and boring," stated Jacie. "I tried to understand it but I couldnt. Did you understand it?"

"Oh, not at all," he answered. "I was so busy thinking about cramming dull knives into my skull, Lord knows that would be more exciting than this...and also less painful." Jackie let out a laugh.

"Even though you probably would've choosen something extremely lame, I think you should've choosen the movie," she said. "I mean..it is your night. "

"I totally agree with you," he replied nodding.

There was a silence. Then Jackie turned to him. "What's it like?"

"What...Africa?"

"No," she paused for a second. "Watching Donna make out with someone."

"It's just different," he admitted. "It's not breaking my heart or anything." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What about you?"

"Oh, I dont mind Donna and Randy."

"No, I mean when you see Hyde and Sam make out. Does it hurt?"

"Not really," she answered truthfully. "It did at first..because you know...our relationship ended because he got married to another woman. There was no time for ...healing. I had to sit there and listen to their "exciting" sex life. But now..i really think I've gotten over him."

"Really now?" he asked not believing her.

"Really," she answered. "I mean ..it's been a long time Eric. The only problem is that we just burn each other back and forth, back and forth..and it gets old."

"That's because you two were never friends," he said. "You dont know how to be civil to each other."

"Well it's his fault for being so damn..like himself." She stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at the movie screen. "Oh my goodness..is it just me or do these people in the movie have the worst fashion sense ever?"

"I wasnt really looking."

"Do you see how he's wearing his socks?" she asked pointing at the man on the screen. Eric nodded. "Well if your going to wear colorful socks like that you have to get a tie that matches. And do you see his tie?" Eric nodded again. "The tie doesnt match. And not to mention that ugly hat."

"Jackie..as much as this interests me...which it doesnt...I think you should start thinking about what you want now. We don't want a repeat of last time. You know when we got up there and you stood there 10 minutes trying to choose between water or pop."

"Relax I already know what I want," she said rolling her eyes. "I want pop-rocks with water." He looked at her strangely.

"You know Jackie..you've changed," he stated.

"No I havent."

"I think you have," he teased. "Infact...I saw this lady wearing the ugliest thing you may ever see in your life and you didnt say anything about it. And I know you saw it because you were staring at her for like 2 minutes."

"I was too busy watching the movie," she liked. The truth was she had seen the dress but she decided not to say anything. Wow..that is kind of different.

"The old Jackie would have time for both."

"I was making fun of it in my mind."

"I think somebody grew a heart," he taunted. "And i think that somebody is Jackie." He poked her in the arm.

"Eric," Jackie said as if she had just realized something. "We just had a conversation...An actual conversation."

"Without burns?"

"Without burns," she answered shocked. "Maybe we have changed.

They stopped at the food stand. The lady asked rudely, "What do you want?"

"I'll take pop-rocks and a pop..no water...no pop...actually..water..no no-"

"AHA!" exclaimed Eric triumphantly. "I knew it!" He turned to the lady. "She'll take water." He turned back to Jackie. "I knew you were lying."

"Eric!" she said annoyed. "What if I didnt want water?"

"Don't worry," he said. "It's healthier." He flashed a smile. 'When did he get such a nice smile?' thought Jackie.

"FIne," she said aloud. "But if i dont finish drinking it...you're gonna finish drinking it."

"Don't just stand there skinny boy," said the lady rudely from behind the stand. "Pay me and leave."

Eric pulled out money and placed it in front of the lady and Jackie picked up her drink and pop rocks. "I'm so glad I came back to a place where people are just so kind and...warm to me," said Eric sarcatically.

They started walking again when Jackie stopped. Eric stood beside her confused, "Why aren't we going back to the car?"

"Why did you come back early?" she asked. "You had a month left."

"Well..they told me that I could come back," he answered. "And i missed point place."

"Are you sure you didnt come back for Donna?" she asked.

"I'm positive I didnt come back for Donna," he answered.

"Good," she said. "Because she's happy with Randy and she doesnt need you messing it up. You can't just come in and out of her life when you feel like it."

"I'm not trying to," he state firmly. "I went to Africa..finished what I had to do...so I'm back. That was the plan. I'm not in love with her anymore. We're just friends."

"Good..because even though she's a lumberjack..she has feelings too," said Jackie, sticking up for her bestfriend. "If you hurt her ..I'll get Kyle to stick his foot up your ass."

"Speaking of Kyle...are you back to the Kelso type now? Tall, pretty, and stupid."

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I like him!"

"No you dont," he said knowingly. "He's too much like Kelso and we know how that'll turn out. He'll cheat on you, you'll forgive him, you'll go at it like rabbits...repeat."

"Let's stop talking about Kyle. We need to get back to the car."

"Yeah, I guess your right," agreed Eric. "Even though it seems like the movie will last forever...it wont. ANd we need to be there when it's through so we can leave as soon as possible."

"Now you're talking." They started back for the car.

It was weird. Eric had never enjoyed a converstion with Jackie. She made him want to gag sometimes. Sure she had her moments where she would do something nice, cool, or even friendly, but mostly she said things mean or selfish. But he had actually had a good conversation with her. He smiled.

"What?" she asked when she saw him smile.

"Nothing," he answered. "It's just..weird how things turned out huh?"

"Sure," she said, her lips curving upwards. He had a nice smile.

"Its all so different," he said. "Me and Donna not together, you and Hyde not together, me and you actually having a civil conversation...You know..different."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think its for the best." She smiled and opened her candy and dumped some in her mouth and they listened to the candy pop. She held some up. "You want some?"

He nodded and held out his hand. "Sure," he answered as he poured some into his hand and he dumped some into his mouth. "I havent had these since a long time before Africa."

She was about to ask him about Africa but they had already gotten to the car. Before he knew what he was doing Eric opened ther door for her. 'DUDE!' he thought to himself. 'What was that! You dont hold the door open for Jackie!'

SHe didnt seem to notice though and stepped into the car. After she had gotten in he shut the door and got in his seat up front. Since when did Jackie become tolerable? She was always Satan or Darth Vader and now he was opening doors for him...And he had just had a conversation with Jackie that he enjoyed. Weird. He glanced quickly back at her. She was so pretty. WOAH. This was Jackie. Well...this was so weird.

Jackie saw him glance back at her. This was so weird. They had just had a nice conversation. And she had actually thought that his smile was nice. She wasnt suppose to be thinking that. This was Eric, the looser who is obsessed with Star Wars. This was so strange.

**-Review-**


	2. The Trip to the Mall

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Location: The Hub**

**After the movie**

"That movie was so awesome!" exclaimed Hyde.

Jackie, Eric, and Fez rolled their eyes.

"Yea right," said Eric sarcatically. "That was the worst movie I've seen in a while."

Jackie and Fez nodded in agreement. "I fell asleep," stated Fez.

"Yeah we know, we could hear you snoring," joked Eric.

"It wasnt that bad," said Donna shrugging.

Everyone turned to look at her. "How would you know Lumbarjack? You and Randy were sucking each other's faces off the entire time."  
"Not the _entire_ time," deffended Randy.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Jackie rolling her eyes. "27 minutes after the movie started."

"Hey! That movie was boring as hell!" Donna exclaimed. "That's right! I'm glad I started making out 27 minutes after the movie started! And I'd do it again!" Everyone gave her a look and she slowly went back to eating her fries.

"Anyway," started Jackie bring back up the old topic. "That movoie was boring and confusing I didnt get it."

"I'm with you on that one sister!" exclaimed Fez high fiving her.

"And they had the worst fashion EVER!"

Eric reconized it as the beginning of the conversation they had earlier and said, "Yea..socks and ties..we get it." Before she could start.

"Well you guys could learn from that!"

"Learn from what?" asked Donna.

"Don't ask, she'll get into it again."

"Into what?" asked Randy

"Bad fashion," answered Eric.

"Well, we certainly dont want to hear about that," Hyde said rolling his eyes. "So please dont talk about it. I want to finish my mean without barfing."

Jackie glared at him and before she could get in a burn Fez said, "You know guys, the waitress over there is pretty hot. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good luck buddy," said Hyde patting him on the back. "Don't screw it up like you did last time."

Jackie turned to Eric to explain it to him. "Last time Fez went up to this lady and pinched her butt and the girl turned around. Fez got so nervous he said "...We need drinks at table 3..chop chop'." Eric started laughing.

"Chop Chop?" He asked and Jackie nodded. "Well...that's not a way to get a girl Fez."

"Oh yes?" Fez asked angrily. "Well how would _you_ get a girl?"

"Well," Eric started sitting up straighter. "First I wouldnt pinch her butt. I would start up a nice conversation with her, then compliment her, then I would ask for her number. Oh and a little hint...dont start the nice conversaton by saying something about her boobs or soemthing like that. So ..dont do that. I think you should give my way a try."

Fez thought about it for a while until he said, "Well...I guess it cant end up any worse than last time."

"Sure it could," said Hyde. "But lets hope not, now go on."

Fez got up and walked over to the girl.

"10 bucks he blows it," bet Donna.

"He probably will if he used one of his pick up lines," said Jackie. Jackie put on her best Fez voice and said, "Hey sexy mama, wanna get down in my pants?" They all chuckled a little.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hyde in a whisper. "Here it goes."

They watched as Fez talked to the girl. They were surprised when she smiled. "Woah!" Eric said surprised. "Has this ever happend before? I mean while I was gone."

"No," answered Donna. "Never."

They watched a little longer and after a minute or two Fez walked back over to the table.

"So?" asked Hyde. "How'd it go?"

"I have a date in 96 hours!" Fez smiled widely.

"Yeah...ok," said Jackie with a confused look on her face. "So..3 days?"

"No," said Donna. "4. 96 hours is 4 days."

"How was I suppose to know that?" asked Jackie.

"Everyone knows that!"

"So," said Jackie changing the subject. "Fez, where will you and this lady be going?"

"A movie and then dinner," he answered still smiling. "I said she could pick the movie and dinner as long as we go to the candy store afterwards."

"Candystore?...How romantic," Hyde said.

"Eric!" exclaimed Fez excitedly. "You must be a good luck charm! You come back and I get a date! Its a frickin MIRACLE!"

* * *

**Location: The Basement**

**Back from the Hub **

"Well," said Donna standing up with Randy. "I think I'm gonna go back home."

Everyone bid them a goodbye and then continued listening to Led Zeppelin.

"I'm gonna go get a beer," said Hyde standing up and walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to get some candy," said Fez following Hyde up the stairs to get some candy.

As soon as they were gone Jackie turned to Eric, who was sitting on the back on the couch, and said, "I cannot believe you helped Fez get a date. You werent really a lady's man back in the day. But you told Fez what to do, he did it, and he got a date. You must've been quite the charmer in Africa."

"Oh yeah," he replied jokingly. "All the ladies wanted a piece of me but I said "no..i'm here on buisness and i'm going back a virgin.'"

"But Eric...you're not a virgin."

"I mean like..an African virgin. No sex in Africa." He smiled. "I bet after you and Hyde broke up a sea of boys came swimming for you."

"No..they all wanted Donna. It's weird..right when I turn single its like Attractive Girls are out and Lumbarjacks are in." Eric laughed a little bit. GOSH..she loved that smile. "You know Eric..something's different about you. Oh my God..did you finally hit puberty?"

"Oh..ha-ha..laugh it up." He smiled slightly. He watched her laugh and thought to himself, 'She looks really good. And her laugh dont sound like nails on a chalkboard anymore. It was actually..bearable.' Then he snapped out of it. What was he thinking? He couldnt be attracted to this girl...

After she finished laughing she looked him over again. "But seriously...something really is different about you." It was so frustrating that she couldn't get it.

"Is it a good or bad difference?" he asked.

"It's good..i think," she answered. "It can't be a hair cut because your hair is a little bit long that when you left.Your voice hasnt hit one note lower or higher. This is really confusing. Help me out here Eric."

"You know Jackie, I think its just because you havent seen me in a year. People change."

"You're right. I myself have just gotten more beautiful."

"Oh..and i see you've grown a slightly larger head."

"And you've become an even bigger smart ass if possible." They laughed a little. Then Jackie smiled. "You know..this is nice. You and me having a normal conversation." He nodded. "I mean you're actually mature enough to not throw in a burn like everyone else." He smiled. Then he noticed that her shirt had come down a little almost showing the top part of her breasts. It was official. He was attracted to Jackie. Where was Hyde with the drinks...or Fez with his candy.

Oh no..it had happend. He was looking over Jackie like a wild animal in the jungle would look over one of their species that they wanted to ..produce with. What has the world come to?

He had to stop somehow. He needed to say something before his little soldier stood up. "So..uh..Jackie. What color socks are you wearing?"

She looked surprised at the question. I mean come on it was a pretty random question. "uhh Black and purple..why?"

"Oh..just wondering...HYDE!" He was overjoyed to see Hyde coming down the stairs with Fez. "Fez! So Great to see you two. Come and join us. What took you so long?"  
They looked at him strangely. Hyde raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? We were barely that long."

"Well..i guess time slows down when you dont have beer." Eric grabbed a bear from Hyde's hand.

"Well," started Fez. "Me and Jackie best be off."

"Ok..see you guys tomorrow?" Eric tried to sound casual.

"Yeah," answered Jackie smiling as she and Fez walked out.

* * *

**Later**

**Location:Eric's Room**

Eric was lying down on his bed thinking about the day. It'd been a year since he's been there and everyone seemed so normal..but things were different. It was so weird.

And what was the thing with Jackie? He had discovered she was hot when she started dating Hyde but he still hadnt liked her. She was Darth Vader and he was Luke. True she had been a little better but by little he meant..not really. He just excepted her more because she was dating Hyde. And yet tonight, they got along like they were old buddies.

Well...Eric wasnt stubborn..ok yes he was..but he was man enough to admit he had a small crush on Jackie..or a big one..whatever.

"That's weird," he said to himself after thinking that. "I dont have the sudden urge to throw up."

He felt his eyes droop as he fell asleep waiting for the next day to come so he could sit down on his ass and do absolutely nothing all day. He hadnt dont that in a long time.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Location:The Basement**

"Come on Eric, PLEASE"

"No Jackie!" He was sitting on the couch watching tv..or he was until Jackie had come in and turned it off and demanded he take her to the mall. "Why can't Fez take you?"

"He's getting a manicure for his date." She sat down beside him. "Eric..please." She put on the saddest face he had ever seen.

He hesitated. Damn she was so adorable when she did that. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not staying longer than an hour."

She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew I'd get my way!"

"Yeah Yeah," he said placing a hand on her face and playfully pushed her away.

She laughed. Eric smiled. What a nice laugh. He had just pushed her face out of his face and she was laughing...That's a nice quality.

"You know Eric," she started. "While we're at the mall you should buy a new jacket and get rid of that horrible sweater vest."

"Hey hey hey," he said deffensively. "I like these things. They're cozy."

"Well...somebody's foot should get cozy up your ass if you wear that thing again."

"You've been hanging around Red way to much."

She got up and grabbed her purse. "Come on, this should be fun."

"By fun do you mean torture?"

* * *

**Location:The Mall**

Eric was sitting in a chair outside of the dressing room. So far she had tried on 6 dresses, 4 pants, 5 shirts, 2 skirts, and one pair of shoes. She had liked none of them but the shoes. Eric's head was about to seriously explode.

"Jackie," he whined. "We've been here for eleventy billion hours."

"Relax Eric," she replied from the dressing room. "We're almost done here. And then we can go buy you a nice jacket."

"I'm not gettng a jacket," he said stubbornly. "I like my sweater vests."

"You're the only one."

"Yeah well-" He was cut off by Jackie calling his name and poking her head out of the dressing room telling him to come over there.

He got up and walked over to the door wear she opened it. She was holding her hair up with one hand and holding the tie to the dress in the other. "Could you tie this for me?"

"Yeah sure," he answered and began tying a knot. He was thinking about letting it go so the dress would fall off and he could get in a good burn and a good look at her body, but he decided against it. When he was finished tying he stepped back.

She was wearing a purple sundress that tied at the neck.

"Well?" she asked

"It looks..really good," he said honestly.

"Of course it does, it's on me. But is it good enough to buy?"

"Yes." No hesitation. She looked beautiful in it.

She smiled up at him. "OK then." SHe turned around to walk back into the dressing room when Eric grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Wait one minute," he said smiling micheviously. "I just noticed something."

"What's that?"

He looked at her feet. She didnt have any shoes on, making her shorter than she usually was with her shoes on. He smirked. "You are like a dwarf without your shoes on."

She glared at him before turning and walking into the dressing room. "You know Eric," she said angrily and he saw the dress fall to her feet. Oh how he wished he was in there. "Did you ever think that I'm not too short..everyone is just too tall?"

"That's ridiculous Jackie," he replied. "That would make everybody in the world a giant." She huffed from behind the door.

"You know Eric, I think you need to stop using your mouth for talking and start using it to eat because you weigh like..80 pounds."

"It's not my fault I can't gain weight."

"It's not my fault I can't grow!"

"We call a truce right now, midget," he said.

"Fine..uh..Twig!" She walked out of the dressing room. She had her shoes on so she was to his mouth again. "Lets go pay for this."

As they were walking towards the check out desk he made sure to stand up straighter and not slouch. Then he placed his hand on his head and let it casually move over Jackie's head showing how much height difference there was and then he put it back down.

She glared at him. "Don't be a smartass."

* * *

**Different Store**

Eric rolled his eyes. "Jackie this is torture!"

"No Eric, this is good fashion," she retorted picking up a leather jacket from the rack. "I'm not being seen with you wearing a sweater vest." She held up the jacket. "Here try this on."

"You _must_ be retarded." He looked over the jacket. Did she actually expect him to put that on. "I'm not getting that."

"Well I didnt ask you to get it, did I?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "I told you to try it on."

"Which I'm not going to do." He took the jacket from her hands and placed it back on the rack.

"But Eric!" she whined.

"But Jackie!" he imitated in a high pitched girl voice. Returning to his voice he said. "I've been wearing sweater vests for years. They are comfortable and they look good on me."

"No no no...these things are not comfortable. Ugly is not comfortable."

"Oh no?" he asked. He took of his sweater vest he was wearing and held it up to her. "Try this on Jackie."

"Ew! No!" She swatted it away with her hands.

"Come on Jackie," he said pushing it towards her smiling. "Put it on. I double dog dare you from pluto."

She looked at him. "Pluto huh?" He nodded. She looked at the dark red sweater vest. "Well it does match my shirt." She said pointing to her blue long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, and I double dog dared you from _Pluto..._so you have to."

She looked at the sweater vest one last time. "Fine..but you have to let me buy you at least a hoodie."

He thought about it. "Sure."

She took a deep breath preparing herself for what came next. She slowly pulled the sweater vest over her head and pulled it on. She straighted it out a little bit. It was a little long for her but it was alright. She turned towards a mirror and inspected herself in it. "I look damn sexxy. But of course I always look damn sexxy."

"Is it comfortable?" he asked. "Because ...you look comfortable. Oh but that can't be...it's too ugly."

"Oh shut up," she snapped. Then she added reluctantly. "But yea..i guess its alright."

"So can we leave then?" he asked.

"Oh no...you said you'd let me get you a hoodie!" He sighed defeated. "That's right, you thought I forgot. Well Mr Forman I didn't! So come on...let's go get you a hoodie." She walked excitedly to the section of then hoodies dragging Eric with her. He smirked noticing she had not taken off the sweater vest. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue i guess."

"Did you just say lime green?"

"Uh..noo-"

"Good," she said interuptting him grabbing a lime green hoodie. "Here you go."

"No, I'm not getting that." He rolled his eyes putting back the hoodie. "Now..my favorite color's blue..only blue. Work with that."

She huffed rolling her eyes. "Fine." She picked up a dark blue one. "This?"

"That's much better, we can get that."

She smiled. "Good."

* * *

**Location:The Forman's Kitchen**

The two walked in the sliding doors. Eric was wearing his new hoodie and Jackie was still wearing his sweater vest. He hadnt reminded her to take it off because she look so sexy in something that was his. She took a seat at the table while he walked over to the fridge and opened it. "You like beer yet?"

"Nope."

He grabbed two colas and walked back over towards the table. He sat down and placed one infront of her. She thanked him and drank some. She stared off into space thinking about..whatever she thinks about. He looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. Thankfully she wasnt talking because that might ruin the moment. He didnt care if this was Jackie Burkhardt or not...he could stare at her forever at that moment...ok well not forever. But..for like 30 seconds..which was a long time.

"So Eric," she said suddenly snapping out of it.

He quickly stopped smiling and drank his coke so he wouldnt look weird. "What?"  
"Did you date any girls in Africa?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Why not?"

"I wanted to focus on what I was there for so I could come back to Point Place." He shrugged. "None of them were really my type anyway."

She drank a gulp of cola then asked, "What _is _your type Eric?"

He was so close to answering, 'You.' but he caught himself before he could. He thought about it for a second and came up with a pretty good answer. "Well..it wasnt really about a "type"...I just never clicked with any of them."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "A click would've been good."

He was about to tell her that he felt a click with her. "Jackie I-" But then Hyde strolled in and sat down at the table.

"Whats up?"

"We're just drinkin some cola," Eric answered. "And yourself?"

"I just woke up man." He ran his hand through his untamable hair. "I've got to be as lazy as I can before Sam comes back." He looked at Jackie and raised an eyebrow. "Is that Forman's sweater vest?"

Jackie looked down forgetting she still had it on. "Oh..yeah. I guess it is."

"Why do you have that on?"

"Well we went to the mall and he said they were comfortable and I wanted to see for myself so I slipped it on and forgot to take it off," she answered and then got an excited look on her face. "Oh..do you like Eric's new hoodie?"

"You went to the mall with Jackie?" he asked Eric ignoring Jackie's question. This was strange. Eric and Jackie hated each other. "You probably wanted to kill yourself."

"Well man...it was pretty bad...Torture if you will. But i'll admit, it had its little moments I was there instead of here doing nothing. And beside this hoodie is nice."

"See!" exclaimed Jackie smiling. "Isnt that better than a sweater vest?"

"Sure, whatever-"

"Oh! I was right! Correcto Mundo-"

"Yeah ok, shut up," interuptted Hyde. He turned to Forman. "Did you happen to build some kind of lego thing?"

"Yeah," answered Eric proudly. "I built a space ship Did you see it? Isnt it awesome?"

"Well..here's the thing. It _isn't _awesome. More like...it _was_ awesome."

"What happend to my space ship Hyde?...What did you do!"

"You left it right in font of my door man! You gotta learn to put those things up!"

"You destroyed my space ship!" Eric exclaimed horrified. "I spent three hours on that thing...Oh there will be hell to pay!"

"Calm down Eric," said Jackie. "You look like you're about to explode."

"That's because he is."

"Go on have your silly little laughs," said Eric insanely. "I have to start all over again."

"This wouldnt happen if you would've stopped playing with toys when you were 13!"

"They're not toys!"

"They are toys!"

"NO!"

"YES-"

"I will _kill _you! Sleep with one eye open Hyde!" And with that he walked out of the room into the basement to start remaking his space ship.

There was silence. "Well...i just bought a dress so I have to go home, rate it on a scale from one to ten, put it in my closet, and...well make myself pretty." SHe got up and slide open the door, stepped out, and slide it back shut.

* * *

**Location:**

Jackie had tried on her dress a couple of times and rated it and hung it up in her closet. She had decided she liked it and rated it a 10. Then she decided she would pass time by organizing her shoes. Fez was still out getting ready for his date. Damn. She was so bored she had no clue what to do. She had taken an hour long nap and woken up again. It was soo boring.

Then she realized she still had Eric's sweater vest on. Yes! This gave her an excuse to go see him..i mean..do something. How could she have forgotton she was wearing it? It was suppose to be uncomfortable but it wasnt. And it smelt like Eric. Jackie liked that.

"Well, I better go give this make to him," she said to herself grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

* * *

**-Review-**


	3. Advice from Red and Kitty

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

**Location: Eric Forman's Basement**

Eric was in the basement rebuilding the space ship. He was doing a pretty good job. And since a lot of chunks were still together he got along a lot faster and was almost finished.

Eric heard the door open and turned to see Jackie closing the door with his sweater vest in her hands.

"Hey Eric," she greeted smiling.

"Hi Jackie," he replied then he went back to his space ship.

"I just remembered I had your sweater vest and decided to bring it back to you while I remembered." She sat it down on the chair. She walked over to the table and looked at his project. "What are you doing?"

"I'm re-building my spaceship." He stopped messing witht he peices and looked up at Jackie. "Do you want to help?" He scooted over a little on the couch giving her room to sit down. "I have like 3 more peices to attach..so you probably wont really be doing anything..but you can attach the last peice if you want."

She sat down beside him. "Sure. So...what peice do I attach?"

He hand her the top of the space ship. He quickly attached the other two peices and now there was only the one she was holding left. "Just put this peice right there," he pointed to the spot. "And press down on it and we'll be done." She did as she was told and that was it.

"Well..not really a thrill," she joked. "But it was something to do."

"We have created the Space Cruiser 3000," he announced triumphantly.

"We should call it the Jackie Cruiser."

He shrugged. "Or the Jackie-Forman Cruiser." He didnt really realize that it sounded like the name she would have if they were married. She rasied an eyebrow at him and then he realized it. "Oh...no...what I meant was...How about the Forman-Burkhardt Cruiser?"

"How about the Burkhardt- Forman Criuser."

"What? No way, you put on one peice. I did everything else. My name goes first."

"But..B comes before F."

"I was born before you."

"Well beauty before age."

"Jackie..it's age before beauty. So that would be me."

"Well I'm making it beauty before age."

"Well, that would _still_ be me."

"Errg." SHe rolled her eyes and gritted out. "Fine. But you are not better looking than me. No one is."

He smiled triumphantly and placed it on top of the tv. She got up and walked over to him. She tugged on his hoodie. "So, do you like the hoodie?"

"It's ok," he answered. "I _do_ look damn sexy in it though," he said. Jackie let out a snort of laughter. "What's so funny? You got something to say Burkhardt? Feel this." He flexed his arm muscles. Jackie rolled her eyes but pressed down with her hand. Her eyes widend.

"Wow..." she said feeling it again. "How'd you get that?"

"I...dont know."

"Well..next time someone asks you say you got it from doing pull ups or something. That way you wont sound like a looser."

"Oh...A-HA!" He looked at her smiling and so he smiled. Amazing all she had to do was smile and he smiled.

Earlier that morning he had been thinking about Jackie and what it would be like if they were together. And he was surprised to realize that he actually came up with a good mental image. If it were 3 months ago he would've probably thought of the worst thing possible. Maybe it wouldnt be that bad if him and Jackie were together...

* * *

**Location: The Hub**

2 Days later everyone was at the hub. Donna, Fez, Jackie, Eric, Hyde, Randy, and Sam. They had just finished eating their food, except for Eric who was slowly eating his fries and Jackie was slowly sipping her drink. They wouldnt admit it if someone asked, but the reason they were going so slow was so that everyone would leave and they'd "have" to stay to finish their food and they would be alone. Their plan worked like a charm.

Fez announced that he was leaving with his car and that Jackie could get a ride from someone else. Donna and Randy left in Randy's car. Hyde and Sam left in Hyde's car. They were the only to left.

"So...you think you can give me a ride home after we're finished?" asked Jackie.

"Sure."

There was a comfortable silence that went over them and they were eating. Jackie broke that silence with a question. "So..what do you think of the stripper?"

"She was hott," he admitted. "BUT...she is annoying as they come and you can deffenately tell shes not a virgin...i mean that as in ..she's a totall slut."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jackie happily. "Finally someone else who sees it!" Jackie sipped her drink and ate one of Eric's fries. She smiled at him. "Eric..I never noticed this but you're actually really cool and I like hanging out with you." She laughed. "Isnt that weird? I mean..you and I never even use to like each other and now..you're like the easiest person to talk to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...It's pretty crazy," he agreed. She looked so pretty tonight wearing a long jean skirt, a purple shirt, with a lime green scarf. Perfection. He scratched his head nervously. "So..uh..how's it going with...what's his name?"

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, him."

She took a sip of her drink before answering. "I uh..i broke it off with him 2 days ago. I thought it was time we stopped dating. We werent really going anywhere."

"Oh...I'm sorry," he said trying to be polite. He thought about it and shook his head. "Actually no...I'm not."

She laughed. "Me either. He's too much like Kelso and I'm over that stage."  
He resisted the urge to rub it in her face that he was right about him being too much like Kelso and instead he asked. "So...what stage are you in now?"

She shrugged. "I dont know know...he's gotta be nice, funny, smart..I'd prefer taller-"

Before Eric could stop himself he said, "I dont think that's gonna be hard."

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "We called a truce!"

"Ok Ok..sorry sorry," he said holding up his hands in defence. "Last one, I promise."

"It better be or I'll kick you in the face," she said.

He raised one eye brow. "Wow..you sound...serious."

"I am."

"Oh..." He paused for a minute and chewed a french fry then swallowed it. "So..has anyone who fits your description...asked you out yet?"

"Nope," she answered shaking her head. "Still waiting..."

"Uhh...no," she answered

He felt nervousness come over him. Which couldnt be a good thing, because when he was nervous anything could happen. He might say anything or do anything. And then the words came tumbling out, "So uh..Jackie."

"Yes?" she asked immediately. "I mean..yes?" She said this more calmly.

He gulped and cleared his throat nervously. "Do you...i don't know...have any plans tomorrow?" he asked. He tried his best to no sound nervous but was unsucessful. "

"No..." She tapped her fingers against each other nervously. "Why?"

"Well," he started. He felt himself getting a tad bit sweaty. He couldnt remember the last time he had felt this way around a girl. "Do you think you might want to do something with me?...Tomorrow. Or..you know...you dont have to. I just thought ..you know...you and me could go somewhere together...or stay in..or whatever...without anyone else..."

"Like a date?" She tried to hold back her excited smile.

"Sure!" he replied happily but calmed himself down. "I-I mean..yeah. If that's what you want...Well..yeah...a date." She smileld and he felt relief wash over him. A smile had to mean something good.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "Yeah...I'd like that."

"Really?" he asked in a squeaky voice. "Great! That's great! So..where do you want to go, because I didnt plan any of this out."

"Well..how about since Fez is going out tomorrow...you can come over to the apartment and we could watch a movie," she suggested. "Or you can bring records over and we can listen to them."

"Or we could do both," said Eric loosing some of his nervousness now that she had said yes.

"Yeah...that sounds good," she replied. "That sounds good." The two continued smiling as they ate their food.

* * *

**Location:Basement**

The next morning Eric was in the basement going through the records. He was trying to decide which records to bring over to Jackie's. So far he had picked out Led Zeppelin, The Eagles, ABBA (just incase she still liked them), and The Who. He was looking for some Pink Floyd but he couldnt find it. Eric heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Hyde and Sam walking down the stairs. "Hyde, have you seen the Pink Floyd record?"

"No man, Kelso took that to Chicago with him." Hyde sat down in his chair while Sam went back to their room.

"Well isnt that dandy," Eric muttered bitterly.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need it Forman?"

Eric thought for a second. Should he tell Hyde? "I have a date tonight and I thought it would be a good record to listen to."

"You have a date?" asked Hyde. "Nice. Who's it with?"

Eric scratched his head thinking about what to say. "You know..I ...I dont know. Its a blind date." He shrugged. "I dont know her name yet or anything."

"Who set you two up?"

Oh no. He wasnt expecting that. "Kelso." Damn, Kelso's not here anymore. How did he forget that. Hyde was giving him a skeptical look. "Well...I called him from Africa and..he told me about this girl that would be perfect for me and ...i should get together with her when I get back since me and Donna are broken up. And...umm...since I'm back I called the number he..he gave me and so we're gonna meet up. He didnt tell me her name though. You know Kelso dumb as a...fish."

Hyde gave him a weird look, like he didnt believe him. But if he didnt he let it slide. "This girl is probably gonna be a dumb bimbo with huge knockers. Have fun man." And with that Hyde got up and walked back to his room.

Eric grabbed the records and walked upstairs to his room. When he got to his room he set down the records on his bed and laid down beside them. He really didnt know why he was so excited. It was just Jackie.

He thought over the facts.

1.Jackie was less bitchy now.

2.He's had a crush on her ever since he got back

3. She was Hydes ex and his ex's best friend AKA the Devil.

Was this a bad idea? No...of course not. This was just one date. And maybe another one if he liked this one. And maybe another one after that. But that was too far ahead to think about.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and mad his best "sexxy" face, brushed his hair to the side with his hand, and raised one eyebrow. "Eric..you are one handsome man."

* * *

**Location: Jackie's Apartment**

"Jackie..you are one sexxy girl." Jackie was in the bathroom making a pouty face in the mirror. She flipped her hair back and blew a kiss.

Then she frowned. This was _Eric_. Skinny, nerdy, looser boy who looked up to Luke Skywalker. And for some reason she was excited for the date. The facts were:

1. She had a crush on him since the movies

2. He was nice, funny, and handsome

3. She was pretty and she needed a boyfriend

"Fez!" called Jackie walking out of the bathroom. "When are you gonna be home tomorrow?"  
She found him sitting on the couch. "Well..we're going to get something to eat at 6:30, the movie starts at 8:00 and ends at 10:00 and then we're going to the candy store. But I also planned something very special planned. I'm going to take her to an all night skating rink. We'll stay there for about 2 hours probably. Around midnight. But we'll probably go back to her place and do it. A threesome probably." She nodded. "What will you be doing while I'm gone."

"Well..." Should she tell him? No. "I'm going ot watch the Wizard of Oz all by myself. Yep. And then I'm going to take a long bubble bath. Then off to bed." She felt guilty for lying to Fez, but she couldnt tell him the truth. He was such a loud mouth.

* * *

**Location: The Forman Kitchen**

"Hey dad can i talk to you for a minute?" asked Eric sitting down and the table beside his father who was reading the paper.

"Make it quick," replied Red. "And it better not be stupid."

"It's not." Eric took a deep breath. "What do you think about Jackie?"

"She's loud."

"And?"

"Short."

"Anything else?"

"Why are you asking me the these dumbass questions?"

Eric shrugged. "I need to know if what I'm doing is ok."

"Oh no..." Red stared wide eyed. "What are you doing with Jackie, son? Please tell me your not...sleeping-"

"No! Dad...no. I'm not, I swear!"

"Ok good." Red calmed down a great deal and cleared his throat. "Then..what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm going on a date with Jackie."

Red laughed a little. "Yeah..I'm sure." Eric stared without laughing and Red realized he was serious. "You're serious?"

"Yes Dad," Eric answered. "I asked her on a date and she said yes."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Dad! I dont know! Because she likes me, I guess!" Eric was frustrated. "So..what do you think about it? Is it a good idea? Is it like stabbing Hyde in the back? What?"

"Son, Steven's married. Even if he did care about you and Jackie, which I'm sure he doesn't, there's nothing he can do," Red answered seriously. "He went and got his dumb ass married."

"That's true," agreed Eric shrugging. "But I dont want him to think I'm stealing Jackie away from him like Kelso did when Hyde and her went out."

"Son, do you like Jackie?"

Eric shrugged. "Well...yeah. She's a lot different than last time I was here. I really want to see if we could work, you know?"

"Then go out with her," Red answered as if it were simple. "But if this _does_ blow up in your face. _Do not_ come running to me. You be a man and get yourself out of it."

"Thank's Dad," Eric said sarcastically and seriously at the same time. He got up.

Eric walked downstairs to the basement and sat down on the couch and watched some tv. It was 1:00, his date was at 7, so he was gonna watch some tv. He turned on the tv and Good Times was on.

He laughed. "DY-NO-MITE!"

"Don't be stupid Forman," said Hyde walking in and sitting down in his chair.

"Hello to you too Hyde," Eric said sarcastically. "So where's Sam?"

"She's at work," answered Hyde.

"Cool."

"Yep."

"So...do you actually love her?"  
Hyde was thrown off by the question but answered anyway. "I don't love _people_ Forman. No one seems to understand that."

"Ok..sorry. Do you _feelings_ for her. And by feelings i mean...husbandly feelings."

"I dont know man," answered Hyde shrugging. "The sex is good, if that's what you mean."

"You know that's not what I mean. Do you have feelings toward her like you did towards Jackie?"

"Forman, Sam is just my wife. It doesnt mean I have to have feelings for her." Eric gave him a stange look.

"So you dont?"

"No."

"So you still like Jackie?"

"No." YES! Eric had nothing to worry about then. "Me and Jackie: History. We're not gonna be together ever again. We were so wrong for each other I can't even begin to explain it."

"Yeah you're right," agreed Eric nodding. "You two were so wrong for each other. Now lets watch some Good Times!"

"Do you still love Donna?"

"_I_ was the one who broke up with _her_."

"So? You've broken up with her before and still loved her."

"That's true," Eric agreed. "But no, man. I broke up with her because I just fell out of love. I _was_ nervous about coming back though. Because I thought that as soon as I saw her I would fall back in love, but I didnt. Things like that happen. NOW...enough talking, lets watch Good Times!"

"This show isnt that good Forman."

"Whatever, this show is DY-NO-MITE!"

Hyde shook his head and muttered, "Dumbass."

* * *

**Location: Forman Living Room**

Jackie opened the swinging door and peeked into the living room from the kitchen. She saw Mrs Forman sitting down on the sofa sewing something together.

"Hey Mrs Forman," greeted Jackie walking towards Mrs Forman.

"Hello sweetie!" exclaimed Kitty smiling. "Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering if I could talk with you for a minute?"

"Oh, of course." Kitty set the thing she was sewing down on the table in front of her. Jackie sat beside her on the sofa. "So what's on your mind?"

"Mrs Forman, what i'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anybody," Jackie said seriously. "Not even Mr Forman. OK?"

"Oh oh a secret!" Kitty's smile stretched from one ear to another. "I can keep a secret. Spill it."

"Ok.." Jackie took a deep breath. "I have a date tonight. And I came to ask you if I made the right choice."

"Well...who's the date with?"

"...Eric."

"...Eric who?"

"Your son, Mrs Forman."

"My baby has a date!" Kitty smiled widely but then kind of curved it into a frown. "With you?...You're going on a date with Eric?... Are you sure?"

"Positive," answered Jackie.

"Well..honey," Mrs Forman smiled again. "That's..that's great! I think its a wonderful idea."

"I know, but...what about Donna? I dont want to go out with Eric if she still loves him."

"Donna's with Randy."

"Yeah I know, but what if she still has left over feelings for Eric?"

"Than she should tell him," answered Kitty simply. "Until then, you can have however many dates you want with Eric. But honey...I doubt its going to happen. Randy and Donna seem very happy together."

"I know, I know." Jackie shrugged. "I just don't want to hurt my bestfriend."

"You won't." Kitty patted her on the arm. "So...did you ask him out?"

Jackie smiled. "No.._he_ asked _me_ out...and I said yes! I never thought I'd be attracted to someone as skinny and nerdy as Eric but..I am!"

"Well..at least you're skinnier than him...and shorter."

"Donna was shorter than him," Jackie pointed out.

"Donna always wore those darn boots though, and they made her taller."

"Yeah, I always told her those shoes made her look like even more of a lumberjack. She didnt listen though." Jackie rolled her eyes at her bestfriend's stubbornness. "Well...thank you Mrs Forman. I think I'm gonna go back home now and start getting ready."

"When is your date?"

"7:00"

"Well...gosh, you've got 5 and a half hours."

"I need to look my best Mrs. Forman." And with that, Jackie walked out of the living room.

"Oh those crazy kids," laughed Kitty and went back to sewing.

**-Review-**


	4. The Many Dates of Eric and Jackie

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Sorry but this chapter WILL NOT be as long as the others. I am just so busy with all those damn exams coming up.**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Fez had left the apartment 10 minutes ago and Jackie's date was at 7:00. She was so nervous. She hadnt had a date in a long time. Jackie decided it would be appropriate to wear the dress that she had bought with Eric. So she was wearing her purple dress, her hair looked perfect (as usual), and she didnt feel she had to wear shoes since she was in her apartment.

She jumped slightly when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Eric. He was in jeans, a blue collared t-shirt with the red sweater vest.

Jackie unlocked the door and opened it. She smiled. "Hey." She moved to the side and he walked in with some records in his hands. She closed the door and said, "You do know that you're 20 minutes early right?"

"Yeah I know," he replied shrugging. "Is that ok?"

"It's fine. I was just seeing if you knew.

"Ok..." Eric looked at her outfit and smiled. "Nice choice. It looks just as good as it did at the mall. Maybe better."

She blushed. "Well..you look pretty handsome yourself. If you would take off that sweater vest..."

"No way baby," he said jokingly. "The sweater vest stays..Oh!" He remembered something. "I just remembered something." He picked up one of the records and took a white rose out of the case. He had put the flower in the record case because he didnt have anywhere else to put it. It was a little flattend but it wasnt bad. "I bought you a flower because...I know you like when people buy you things."

"Aww Eric," she took the flower from him. "Thank you."

"But its fake," he warned quickly. "Because real ones die. Also you don't have to put it in a vase and take care of it."

"That was a good idea." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Since this matches my dress, I think I'm gonna put it in my hair."

"I think that'd be good," he replied and watched as Jackie slipped the white flower behind her ear. He smiled.

"Me and Fez havent really been shopping in a while so we don't really have anything to eat, but we do have some cola and yogart. Do you want some yogart or ..cola?"

"Cola would be good."

"Ok."

They walked into the kitchen. Jackie opened the refridgerator and bent over to grab two colas.

Eric smiled as he watched her bend over. "Very nice."

"What'd you say?" asked Jackie standing back up handing him a cola.

Eric frowned. He didnt know that he had said that outloud. While taking the cola he answered. "This kitchen. Its..very nice. Did you do something to it after I left?"

Jackie looked around the kitchen and shook her head. "No."

"Oh..well...its nice."

"Thanks."

He could feel it. This date would be totally great or horribly bad.

* * *

**Later**

Eric and Jackie were sitting on the couch watching The Wizard of Oz. Eric didnt know if he liked the movie or not. There would be scenes he liked but another part would totally ruin it. Except the munchkin part. He loved that part.

During the Tin-man's part (If I only had a heart) Eric felt the couch move slightly and looked quickly at Jackie. She had scooted closer to him, but still had her eyes on the screen. He didnt know what to do! Was this her trying to tell him something? Was he suppose to put his arm around her? Talk to her? Hold her hand? It was time for him to make his secret move. It worked on Donna all the time so he might as well try it.

Eric let out a yawn and stretched his arms out behind his head. After he was done "yawning" he let his arm drop behind Jackie but still on the couch. She scooted closer to him and he decided it was ok, so he let his arm drop around her shoulders. The smile on her face said he had done it just right.

He seemed to enjoy the movie a little more after that. His favorite part of the movie was when Jackie let her head fall onto his shoulders...umm I mean...when the characters were running through the feild of flowers.

* * *

**After the movie**

This part of the date was even better to Eric than the beginning part.

Jackie got up and turned the tv off and sat back down beside Eric. "So what records did you bring?"

"Led Zeppelin, The Eagles, The Who, and ABBA..you still like them right?"

"Yeah, but I figured that since we already watched my movie...we could listen to your choice of music," she answered.

He looked at her sort of shocked. "Wow Jackie. This is new...I'm impressed.You're thinking about someone other than yourself." He smiled to let her know he wasnt trying to be mean. "I think you're going soft."

She gasped playfully. "I am not! Now shut up and put your record on before I change my mind."

Eric got up and walked over to the record player and placed the Led Zeppelin in it. 'Thank You' came on. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. They werent sitting as close as before. It was conversation time.

"It could be worse," Jackie admitted leaning back against the sofa and Eric copied her movements. "This song is pretty good." She hesitated a little before asking, "So...ummm..did you tell anyone about the date?"

"Well I didnt know if you wanted me to or not. So I didnt tell anyone but my dad...is that ok?"

"Yeah because I told your mom." She smiled. "But I think we should wait and see what happens before we go telling everyone. Like if we get together we can tell people..but not right now. They'll make a big deal out of it."

"I totally agree." Jackie was so relieved to hear him say that.

"So..." started Jackie shyly. "Now that we finished that...how is the date going?"

"So far it's been quite enjoyable," he answered honestly. "I'm liking it a lot."

She smiled. "Me too. I think its one of the best dates I've ever had. And that's sort of weird because...I've never really saw myself falling for you."

"Not many people can resist the Eric Forman charm." Then he thought about what she had said. "Wait..you're falling for me?" She smiled and shrugged, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "That's...awesome."

Then Eric noticed that her hand was palm down on the couch beside his leg. Once again he had a choice to make of what to do. But before he could even think about deciding, his hand started inching towards hers until it rested ontop of her small hand. She smiled.

"So-"  
"Do you think you might what to go on another date with me?" he asked hurriedly. "Maybe..if you want to? We could go...to the movies or something like that?"

She didnt miss a beat. "Yeah! Of course"

"Good...that's...that's good." He smiled. This date was going terribly great. He was waiting for something bad to happen and ruin the night...it never happend. The date just kept getting better and better as they talked about everything they could think of. If he had to described the date in one word...he would probably say 'perfect.'

**And so **the dates continued. The second date was at the movies. Jackie loved the movie (Eric wouldnt admit it but the movie _was_ ok). It was about a princess who got rescued by a prince. The classic love story. Eric gave an A+ for the girl who played the princess. She wasnt a good actress _at all_, but she had some **big** boobs.

The third date was at the roller disco, that had been both of their ideas. Jackie loved roller disco and so did Eric. Jackie had to admit, she was a little jealous that Eric was sort of better than her, so she made fun of him about those classes he use to take and that made her feel better. Also, the first part of the date all she could do was remember that outfit he had worn a year ago and how ridiculious he looked. But after a little while she got over it and stopped laughing.

The fourth one was at the hub. I dont know if you could count that as a date though. It was a date at for the first 30 minutes but after that Hyde, his wife, and Randy had walked in. There was a little confusion as to why Eric was at the hub with Jackie rather than on the date that he said he was going to be on. Eric just told them that his date had gotten interuptted by his date's ex-boyfriend and a couple of her friends, so Eric had come here and Jackie had happend to be here. (Which was the truth Hyde, Randy, and Sam were interuptting their date and he did come to the hub and he did meet Jackie there.) So the three sat down for a while and the five left together.

The fifth one all they did was sit on the water down and talk for a long time...which led to the sixth date which was (believe it or not) watching Star Wars.

Jackie never thought she would see Star Wars again after Kelso forced her to watch it those 2 times.

Suprisingly, it didnt take much for him to convince her to see it again...

* * *

**:Flashback:**

**Location: The Water Tower**

The two sat side by side, dangling their legs off the edge of the water tower. They were just sitting in silence for a while. Eric's arm was wrapped around her wait and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Eric laughed. "Rememer that one time we were all up here looking for the engagment ring and I had just eaten some cheetos I'd found. And it turned out they were "peetos", so when I was falling you didnt help me? ..Remember that?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"You would help me now right?" he asked.

"Depends on if you have peetos on your hands or not," she joked. "I did the right thing. And remember...you found the ring."

"You still should've helped me..I could've died."

"Relax, everyone falls off the water tower sooner or later."

"Have you?"

"Well...no," she admited and added. "_But,_ thats because I have excellent coordination and grace. I am never falling off this water tower." She smiled and looked out at the view. It was so pretty. She grabbed his hand that was on her waist and laced her fingers through his. "It's just so great up here, Eric. Look at it...This was a perfect choice for a date."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's a little stuffy up here though." He removed his sweater vest and went back into the position they were in. It was a comfortable position.

Jackie looked at him. "You know...I still can't belive we're on our 5th date. Its great. All we're doing is sitting up here and I'm having a great time...with you...Eric Forman. If someone told me a year ago that I'd be up here with you...enjoying it, I would've laughed hard."

"Me too," Eric agreed. He laughed a little, once again remembering something. "I remember you were always the devil...or evil...or loud."

"Are you saying I'm not those things anymore?"

"Oh no...you still are. You're just more likeable now." Jackie gave a sarcastic laugh. "I'm kidding, Jackie." Then he thought for a second. "Well...you're still loud, but thats ok."

She smiled proudly. Then something possessed her to pick up his sweater vest and put it on. Eric smiled proudly wrapping his arm around her waist again. "You're so hott in that, Jackie." He was half joking, half not.

"Figures you'd be turned on by this geek stuff," she teased. She laid her head back his shoulder.

"You know, Jackie...you can...you can keep that if you want," he said seriously.

Jackie smiled. To someone else it wouldnt look that special...but he was offering her something of his, which meant they were getting close. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Eric." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He scratched his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

He took a deep breath unable to decide if he was ready to take the next step. It was time. "Do you want to see Star Wars with me tomorrow?" Jackie's smile turned into a frown.

"I dont know," she said hesitantly. "I dont want to become a geek-looser."

"You wont! I promise. Just see it..please!" He smiled hopefully. Which caused her to smile. Oh what a nice smile he had. She couldn't turn down a smile that nice.

"Sure," she answered smiling. Damn his smile.

**:End Flashback:

* * *

**

And that was seriously all he had to do to get her to watch Star Wars. The times she had seen it with Michael she had fallen asleep. He didnt notice, he was too busy watching Star Wars. Jackie decided that she wouldnt fall asleep with Eric though, because she knew this meant a lot to him. She had to admit the movie was ok. She had Eric explain things she didnt get and she thought Han Solo was quite the looker.

At the end of the movie the credits started rolling and Eric got up and turned off the tv then sat back down. He propped his head up with his hand as his elbow rested on the back of the couch and stared at Jackie. He had barely been paying attention to the movie, but he had though...because, come on, it was Star Wars.

Jackie interupptted his thoughts. "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he answered sitting up and slanting his body towards her to that he was facing her. "So...I've been thinking about..you and me."

'Oh no,' she thought. 'Here it comes...he's ending it.' Then she asked outloud. "What about you and me?"

"We've been on 6 dates and I've liked them a lot. I was just thinking - oh and you dont have to - But I was thinking that we could make this ...thing...no not thing, sorry. I was thinking maybe we could make you and me...official..or something."

"Like..." Her heart was racing.

"Like...you know...You be my girlfriend and I be your boyfriend...maybe."

She nodded for a second or two smiling. And then she said, "Yeah...I'd like that."

Eric smiled widely. "Really?" She nodded. "So..what? We're a couple now?" Jackie nodded smiling also. "Feels..good."

"Feels good," she agreed. "I like it."

He looked at her. It was the perfect time to go for it. 'Go for it, go for it!' He adjusted himself a little so that he was facing her a bit more. He scooted closer and placed his hand behind her head, pulled her towards him, and he dropped his lips down onto hers. She didnt miss a beat and kissed back.

After a few seconds they pulled back, both smiling. Eric still had his hand behind her head. "First kiss...that felt good too."

"Yeah," she agreed and giggled a little. She smiled up at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss.

After they pulled away from this kiss Eric dropped the hand that was on the back of her head and placed it around her waist. The two leaned back against the sofa. He didnt want to ruin the moment but he had to know. "Should we tell the gang now?"

She thought for a moment. "Don't you think we should get use to it first? So it won't be awkward when we tell them."

"Yeah," Eric agreed nodding. "That's a good idea. But we shouldnt wait too long."

"We won't," she assured him. "We just need time to warm up..It won't take long."

"Yeah..."

**-Review- See I told you it wouldnt be as long as the others. But the next scene was pretty long and I don't have time to write it. Sorry!**


	5. A little Dance, Brownies, and Sickness

**Ok next chapter! Just to let you know, after this chapter it might take a BIT long..not much though i promise. The reason is because i havent written that far in my little booklet yet so i'll have to improvise. But anyway heres chapter 5**

**Chapter 5:

* * *

**

**A week after the date**

The gang was in the basement listening to the radio. It was oldies night on the radio. They had played a lot of Peggy Lee, Frank Sinatra, Judy Garland, and Patsy Cline. They were sitting in their normal seating position (Hyde in the chair, Sam in his lap, Jackie on the side of the couch, Eric on top on the couch, Donna on the other side in Randy's lap, and Fez in the other chair).

"You know, these girls were totally glamorous back then," commented Jackie. "They had such a classic...hottness about them."

"I know I would nail Judy Garland..o yes." Everyone rolled their eyes at Fez.

Jackie rolled her eyes before continuing. "Imagine how glamourous I would look you guys. I'd be the hottest girl in history."

Donna looked at her. "_Or_..not."

"Oh shut up Donna." Jackie stuck her tounge out at her. "Just because your lumberjack body wouldnt fit into any woman clothes from back then doesnt mean you have the right to critize my good looks." Donna growled angrily.

Jackie's hand tapped on Eric's shoes absentmindedly. Originally Eric and Jackie had had a date that night but they were having too good a time hanging out in the basement.

"Hey Forman, didnt you have a date tonight?" asked Hyde.

"Yeah but..her grandmother is sick in the hospital," answered Eric quickly coming up with an answer.

"Speaking of dates," started Fez. "Didn't you have a date tonight too Jackie?"

"No Fezzy, I said i was gonna spend sometime with myself tonight because i DIDNT have a date," she replied quickly. Not the best excuse but neither was Eric's so she thought she'd be ok. "But that didnt work out so I'm here with you loosers."

"You've been hanging out here for years Jackie," retorted Donna. "You're just as must of a looser as us."

"Jackie Burkhardt is _not_ a looser."

Things became quiet as another song came on the radio. "It's Magic" by Doris Day. Jackie smiled. "You know..Michael and me use to dance to this kind of music and believe it or not ..he was ok."

"Kelso, a good dancer?" asked Eric. "No way in hell."

"Its true. It was so romantic...but as soon as the music went off he'd turn into his usual stupid self. That was always kind of disappointing."

"You know, in africa I had to learn to dance to stuff like this," said Eric. "We'd learn it and then we'd teach it to the kids and then we'd dance with the kids, they'd dance with each other...it was fun. The kids really enjoyed it."

Jackie smiled, impressed. "Really? You can dance now?" Everyone knew that girls loved to dance and now she had a boyfriend who could dance.

"Yeah." Eric could tell he had impressed Jackie. His mom always told him to learn to dance because girls love it and he had never gotten around to it.

"No way."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets go." Jackie seriously wasnt expecting that.

"What?"

"Let's dance. You and me, right now and we'll see whos kidding."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that man? Her touch might cause your skin to malfunction."

"I'm sure. Come on Jackie." He got up off the couch and stood behind it, waiting. "You coming Jackie? I'm waiting to proove you wrong."

"Sure." Jackie shrugged and stood up and walked over to Eric. The others looked on strangely but they didnt expect anything. It wasnt normal but it also wasnt something to fuss about.

But right before they were about to dance they heard Kitty's voice. "Kids! I have fresh brownies!"

Everyone got excited. Jackie and Eric were a little disappointed. Jackie, because she wanted to see if Eric could really dance. And Eric, because he wanted to show Jackie he could really dance. As everyone ran up the stairs Eric held her back. "Wait, wait, wait...What about our dance?"

"Don't you think they'll notice if we're not there?" asked Jackie but staying anyway.

"Actually, I dont think they will," he answered. "Come on there's like 1 minute left of the song. Just dance with me." He smiled and of course she couldnt say no to that smile, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close and he placed his hands on her waist. At the beginning of the dance he would spin her out where the spins were in the dance but after a while Jackie rested her head on his chest and the two swayed side to side, forgetting about the spins and fancy things that were included in the dance.

He could smell her shampoo. It smelled like sweet, sugary strawberries. Donna's never smelled like that. He closed his eyes and concenrated on the sweet smell. He inhaled it again and smiled.

Jackie thought that Eric had his own scent that fit him perfectly. It had always been there but she never really thought about it. She loved it though. She closed her eyes and inhaled again, knowing that everytime she smelled his smell she would remember this song. She smiled.

The song came to an end and the two reluctantly broke apart. Jackie shrugged. "You were alright."

"Wish I could say the same about you." She laughed and his him on the arm. "Come on..lets get upstairs."

**The two walked** upstairs and everyone was sitting around the table eating their brownies. So Eric plopped himself in a chair at the counter while Jackie hopped up on the counter and sat, letting her feet dangle. Jackie picked up a brownie and gave it to Eric and then she picked up one for herself. Kitty, who had been standing behind the counter, raced out of the kitchen and into the den.

"So what were you two doing down there?" asked Randy.

"Well," started Jackie and Eric knew immeadiately she had thought through what to say. "We were about to come up when I noticed he had his ugly green sweater vest on. I was trying to get him to take it off and put on the hoodie because the sweater vest is just so darn ugly. But as you can see, he didnt. So, after a minute of fighting we came up here." ...Nice.

Suddenly the swinging door swung opened and Kitty ran into the room and quickly took a picture from the door making sure to get everyone in the shot. After that, she ran up to Eric and Jackie and flashed a picture. (But of course Jackie was ready. She was always ready for a picture. And Eric had put of the biggest, fakest smile ever and whined, 'But momm.'.) Then Kitty turned to the table and took a picture of those around the table. (Randy and Fez were the only ones smiling. Donna had a half smile that showed she really didnt want a picture taken and Hyde frowned while Samantha looked confused.)

"Those will be adorable," stated Kitty happily as she walked out of the kitchen to put her camera up.

"We should've thrown that thing out a long time ago," Hyde said grumpily.

Fez, on the other hand, disagreed. "I love when Mrs. Kitty takes pictures." Randy nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two haven't had to put up with it since you were 7, like all of us," Donna pointed out.

Jackie nodded. "Its true. Even I, Jackie Burkhardt, have gotten a little tired of it. I guess it'll be worth it when we're older though."

Donna shook her head. "Trust me Jackie, we're not gonna want to see those pictures when we're older...neither will our children."

"_Everyone _wants to see more of Jackie Burhardt." Jackie flipped her hair.

Hyde scoffed. "You're the only one that wants to see more of you. No one else wants to."

"I do," said Fez. "If by more you mean...more skin. Like umm..if you were to take off your shirt and run around the kitchen...then yes I would like to see more."

"You already take pictures of her in the shower, Fez."

Fez looked at Donna like she was crazy. "Yes but they are blurry... Jackie, I would pay you to take off your clothes."

"No Fez..that's Hyde's wife's jobs."

"BURN!" exclaimed Donna. She couldnt stop herself. Kelso had rubbed off on her.

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever. You're gonna be the one in porno when you find out you're not good at anything else."

"Oh yeah?" Jackie tried to think of a good burn. She looked down at her brownie. "Well..." She threw the brownie at him and it stuck to his forehead.

Everyone burst into laughter, except for Hyde who looked pretty pissed. "One day I will place a plastic bag over your head and suffocate you."

The rest of the night had gonna pretty well, except for the occasional burns between Hyde and Jackie. And all had noticed a difference in Jackie and Eric. Especially the end, when Jackie wanted to go home but Fez didnt. Since she had driven there in Fez's car she asked everyone to drive her home. Everyone had declined (obviously). She had turned to Eric and ordered, "Drive me home, now!"

"But-"

"I said now!"

And he did.

After they left Fez said, "Did anybody else notice the difference between Eric and Jackie?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah. It's like they were _civil_ to one another. It was so strange."

"And he drove her home," pointed out Randy.

"She just picked out the weakest link," stated Hyde as if it were obvious. "And that's obviously Eric. He's weak..gives in easily...The weakest link."

"If I didnt know those two any better, I'd say they were friends," said Donna. "But that can't be it, can it?"

Hyde shook his head quickly. "No. People like Jackie don't like people like Eric and people like Eric dont like people like Jackie."

Fez nodded in agreement. "It's true. It must've been our imaginations."

* * *

**Location: OUTSIDE**

Once they were outside, Eric took Jackie by the hand and pulled her out of the view of the others. "Why'd you want to leave? You should stay a little longer."

"I dont feel too good," she admitted, which was true. After about 20 minutes of being in the kitchen she had started feeling a little feverish.

"Are you ok?" Eric put the palm of his hand on her forehead. "Well, you _do_ seem a little warmer than usual. Maybe you're getting a fever. Come on, I'll get you home and give you something for that and you can go to bed."

She smiled. "Ok." He kissed her forehead and the two walked to the car.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The gang were all sitting in the basement. Something was missing though.

"Wait a minute..." said Eric suspiciously. "..Something's..missing." He looked around with one eye brow raised.

"Yeah...I feel it too," agreed Donna.

"As do I." Fez looked around also.

Hyde nodded. "Same here."

Donna looked at her surroundings. She looked at Hyde's chair; Hyde was sitting there. She looked at Eric's spot of the couch; he was there. She looked at Jackie's spot of the couch; Jackie was...wait a minute.

Donna pointed to Jackie's spot. "Jackie's not here! See...her spot is empty."

"The robots have finally come and taken her away!" exclaimed Eric shocked.

"No..she's just sick," corrected Fez.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Randy.

"She's sick."

"Well..what does she have?"

"Oh! Hight fever. She's in bed."

"Well..why aren't you over there making sure she's ok? Somethings could happen."

Fez shook his head hurriedly. "No! I might get sick!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "You're such a great friend."

Donna punched Fez in the arm. "Go over there and check on her ya dillhole!"  
"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "Why don't _you?_"

"No way, she might get me sick!" They all stared at her. "What?..I get sick easily!"

Randy shruggd. "Well somebody needs to go check on her...-"  
"NOT IT!" Everyone yelled it, Eric just came a little too slow.

"Wait..NOT IT!...NOT IT!"

"Have fun Foreman."

Eric looked around thinking of an excuse. "But...I might get sick." It had worked for everyone else.

Hyde shrugged. "Sorry about that, but you should've said 'not it'. And you know what happens if you don't do what you're suppose to after loosing 'not it'..."

Everything became deadly quiet.

Eric put on a brave face and nodded. "You're right. I'll be leaving now." Eric walked over to the door and opened it. "But if I dont return...you'll know who did it." And with that he left.

Eric decided that since he was going to see Jackie, who was sick, he was gonna stop and get her something, because she probably would get mad if he didnt get her something. So he stopped at the nearest drugstore and bought her a stuffed bear and drove to Jackie's apartment.

* * *

**:Jackie's Apartment:**

Eric was about to walk into her room without knocking, but she might've been changing or something like that. (Not that he wouldn't like to see that, it's just _she_ might not want him to). So instead of bursting in, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Who is it?" He almost laughed when he heard her; she had a stuffed up nose.

"It me, Eric! Can I come in?" He tapped his foot patiently.

"NO!"

"What?" He was expecting her to say yes. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have make up on, I haven't brushed my hair, and I look horrible!"

"Impossible," he said trying to get her to let him come in. "Just let me in." He waited for her reply and when none came he rolled his eyes. "Ok, well, I guess I'm coming in." He opened the door and laughed out loud when he saw Jackie with a pillowcase over her head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"My face is not presentable right now," she whined. "What do you want?"

He closed the door and walked closer to the bed. "Well...since you were sick, I decided to come over and you know..chill with you...Oh, and also I lost a game of not it."

"Eric as sweet as that is," she started sarcastically, yet seriously at the same time. "I have a fever right now. I'm moody when I have a fevers."

"You're always moody, Jackie."

"No I'm not!" she exclaimed. "Please leave."

"Come on, Jackie-"

"Eric," she whined. "I don't want you to see me at my worst. I've come to realize that boys can't handle it."

"Well _I _can. I'm not like Kelso, Jackie. You know that. Just take that thing off." He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"..Fine...but _dont_ scream." Jackie slowly removed the pillowcase from her head. She quickly tossed it to the side and placed her hand over her face.

"Jackie!"

She sighed and removed her hands. She looked at thing object in his arms. "Is..that teddy bear for me?"

He smiled, she could be such a moodswinger. "Why..yes it is." He handed it to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Scoot over." So she scooted over and Eric laid down beside her and placed his arm around her as they were propped up by Jackie's many fluffy pillows. "Comfy." Jackie laughed.

"Yeah...so what's the bears name?"

"Uh..I didnt give him one, Jackie."

"Well, lets think of one!"  
"Luke."

"Lets pick on that doesnt have to do with Star Wars."

"How about..Tim."

"Just Tim?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "No, no, Eric, it's gotta be something adorable like...Hugglesworth."

"Well..how about Hugglesworth?"

"That's already a name for my stuffed Koala."  
"OK..how about...Cottonball?"

"No."

"Sparklecream?"

"Uhh..I dont know..Cheeseball?"

She considered it. "You know what? I like Cheeseball. Lets name her Cheeseball."

"No...Cheeseball's a boy."

Jackie scoffed. "How do you know?"

"I checked it before I got it, duh," answered Eric jokingly. "I said to myself, 'I do not want a girl because it might get together with one of the other stuffed animal boys and make little..unibears." Jackie laughed. "So I made sure to get you a boy. So Cheeseball is a boy. And he's been neutered." Jackie laughed harder.

After she calmed down a bit she said, "Thank you for Cheeseball, Eric. It was very sweet." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Eric thought about ealier that day...

* * *

**:FLASHBACK:**

Eric was sitting down at the kitchen table with Red eating breakfast. The two had hardly said anything to each other. Red was reading his paper and Eric was reading his comic (while eating of couse).

All of a sudden Kitty came running in excitedly. "Ohh Ohh! Red, Eric! I have a wonderful idea!"

"And what might that be?" asked Eric looking up from his comic.

"You and Jackie are coming to dinner with me and Red. A double date!"

"What?" they both asked.

"Mom-"

"Kitty-"

"Don't Mom/Kitty me," she ordered sternly. "We're going on a double date. This weekend. Saturday, 6:00, The Vineyard.You two will be there."

"But Kitty," complained Red. "I dont want to go to some stupid restraunt with the dumbass and his girlfriend. I want to stay here and ..not go with them."

"Red Foreman, you are going or I won't feed you dinner." She turned to ERic. "And you mister, are going or I will tell everyone about you and Jackie!" She laughed.

"Mom!"

"So it's settled. Saturday, 6:00, The Vineyard...yes?"

"OK." The muttered.

"Great!" She left the room, laughing happily.

Eric looked at his father who turned to look at him, and Red muttered, "Dumbass."

**:END OF FLASHBACK:

* * *

**

"I was talking to my mom the other night," he said.

"And? What did she say?..Did she let the secret slip?"

"No..No...She just asked...more like _told_ me and Red that we're all gonna go on a double date...You, me..Mom, Dad. So...do you want to go? This Saturday, 6:00, The Vineyard."

"Sure! That would be so cool! I love Red and Kitty."  
"Wait..you _want_ to go?"

"Yeah...so we're going. Don't try to get out of it."

"Ok...but you know ...Red will be complaining the whole time and Mom will be..taking pictures." Eric tried to think of excuses to get him out of this.

"Well, I _should_ be in a lot of pictures. My face is beautiful...when I'm not sick."

"You're face is beautiful when your sick too."

She looked at him adoringly. "Oh..Eric. That was so sweet." She place her arm around his middle and laid her head on his chest. Eric laid his hand on her head.

"So when are you gonna get better?" he asked. "Because..it has to be in 3 days if your going to dinner."

"I dont know..I'll probably get better tomorrow," she answered. "My fever's gone down a little since this morning."

"That's good."

"Mhmm."

"Jackie..I'm really glad we're together..."

"Me too."

He smiled.

* * *

**-Review-**


	6. The Worst Date Ever and a Few Fights

**Ok..next chapter. Chapter 6 if i'm correct. I like this chapter.**

**(the Underlined words are when someone is singing) mwahaha

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:

* * *

**

**Location: Eric's room**

**Day: Saturday**

Eric was wearing jeans and his good shirt and was now putting on his tie. Jackie had gotten him the tie the other day (surprisingly it didnt have unicorns on it). It was a green and black striped tie. He didnt hear the door open.

As he was tying his tie, he was humming "It had to be you" by Frank Sinatra. And as he was humming that tune he felt two arms snake around his waist. He was so surprised that he yelped and spun around, causing the person to fall to the ground with a high pitched screetch.

"Eric!" exclaimed Jackie angrily. "You idiot!"

"Jackie!" He mentally kicked himself. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" He held out a hand.

"Who else would it be dumbass?" she asked grumpily, but she still took his hand and let him help her up.

He shrugged. "I dont know. You just surprised me. I'm sorry."

She started fixing her hair. "It's fine..I guess."

She really did look beautiful. She had a blue dress on that was long sleeved and went down to her knees. "You look gorgeous."

She smiled, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

They stood there awkwardly for a second before Eric asked, "So what are you doing up here?"  
"Your mom sent me up here to get you," she answered. "She and Red already went to the restraunt. You're gonna drive us there in the vista cruiser."

"Ok."

"We need to be there in 30 minutes or less."

"Ok."

"And if not Red will put his foot in your ass."

"Ok."

"So we should leave now."

"Now? Why now? Can't we just hang out for a second."

"We can hang out when we get back."

"I don't even want to go to this stupid thing."

"Well..get over it, you're going!"

"Fine..but can't we at least get a quickie in before we leave."

Jackie's eyes widend. "What!"

"Just kidding!" he exclaimed quickly. "I was just kidding!"  
"You better have been!"

"I was, I was!"

"Good. Now..let's go."

"Fine."

The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to go out the sliding door. But, of course, with their luck they ran into Hyde and Donna in the kitchen.

The two had looked at Jackie and Eric strangely. "Why are you two so dressed up?"

Things were silent for a second. "I'm going to the mall."

"You're getting that dressed up to go the the mall?" asked Donna.

"Yeah. Donna...a woman always has to look her best."

"Well..what about you Eric?"

"Well...Donna...I...I'm going on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. A date. Those things..you go on."

"Well, Jackie, can I go to the mall with you?" asked Donna.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"There's not ...enough room in the vista cruiser." Eric tried to think of an excuse as to why the vista cruiser would be filled up. "Because..I put all the boxes that have my star wars stuff in there."

"You're driving Jackie to the mall?" asked Hyde not even caring about why the car was full.

"...Yes." Damn!

"Why?"

"Since I have an hour to get to my date and she needed a ride, she decided I'd just drive her."

"I'll drive you Jackie," said Donna.

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because..you dont know where it is and Eric does. And I dont feel like giving directions right now."

Donna gave her a weird look. "I know where the mall is Jackie."

"No, you dont, Donna! This is a different mall!"

"We only have one mall in Point Place."

"Well..it isnt in Point Place! It's like 5 miles out of Point Place! GOSH! What's with the interigation..I need to get the mall!"

"Fine! Bye!" exclaimed Donna frustrated.

Jackie smiled plesantly. "Good."

"You're a strange little girl, Jackie."

Jackie shrugged and she and Eric walked out of the sliding door.

"So..do you think they were lying?" asked Hyde.

"Deffenately."

"Yeah..I thought so too. They're probably going to some party that we werent invited to."

"What kind of party would Eric be invited to that Jackie was also invited to? Or..what kind of party would Jackie be invited to that Eric was invited to?"

"Umm... I dont know. But it probably has a lot of acohol and drugs."

"Yeah...I wish I was going."

"Why? We've got our own acohol and drugs _here."_

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**Location: The Vista Cruiser**

"Just to let you know, they know we're lying."

Jackie looked at Eric like he was stupid. "What? No. You're crazy. We totally sold that."

Eric rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. We sold nothing. They know we were lying."

"Well..so what?"

Eric shrugged. "I think..I think we should tell them about us..."

Jackie became a little uncomfortable. "I..I don't know."

Eric became a little angered by this. "Why don't you want them to know so bad? Am I _that_ embarrassing?"

"No!" She really didnt think that at all. "Eric, you know I'm not embarrassed! I just don't think they'll handle it well."

"Do you think they'll get mad or something?"

"No! ..I just..I'm not sure what their reaction is gonna be! What if they don't like us together! Or what if Donna gets mad that I'm going out with her ex! Or Hyde doesnt like you going out with me!"

"Why would they care?" Eric rolled his eyes. "Donna and I have been broken up for a long time! She's happy with Randy now! And you and Hyde have been broken up for a year! He's _married._ So it doesnt even matter what Hyde thinks. Those two really have no say in this."

"Yeah, but they _do _have a say in whether or not they talk to us again!" Jackie exclaimed. "What if we tell them and Donna never talks to me again! She's my bestfriend, Eric! I won't have a best friend if she decides to never talk to me again!"

"I'm sure Fez would like to be your bestfriend."

"Just drop it, ok! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well, when are gonna talk about it, Jackie!"

"I dont know!"

"Well, you need to figure it out! Because I want to tell them! We're not really official until we tell them, you know!"  
"Why not?"

"I dont know! We're just not!" Eric was silent for a minute. "If you don't tell them in two weeks...I dont think you're ready for this relationship."

Her eyes grew wide. "Are you threating me!...And why do _I_ have to tell them? Why can't you!"

"I don't know!"

"See! You know what I'm talking about when I say I don't want to tell them! You're scared too!"  
"Well, we still need to tell them!"

"And we are!"

"When!"  
"Well not _now_, seeing as how we're going on a date!" she exclaimed angrily. "Let's just talk about this _after_ the date!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Well..ok then."

"Yeah."

A silence overcame them.

"Wow..." Eric said laughing. "Imagine the sex after one of those fights."

Jackie burst out laughing. After she calmed down a bit she said, "I'm still mad at you."

"What!" Eric exclaimed, but still had a smile on his face, as did Jackie. "Why?"

"Because..I just am!"  
"No, you're just stubborn."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well...you can't be mad at me at the restraunt!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't! My mom and dad are gonna be there. Remeber!"  
"Of course I remember!"

"Well..." he laughed. "You gotta stop being mad then."  
"I can't just stop being mad!"

"I did!"

"AH!" exclaimed Jackie frustratedly and she turned away from him and towards the window, angrily.

A silence came over the car and Eric decided he didnt like silence and so he turned on his radio. If You Leave Me Now, by Chicago came on. He thought to himself for a second. It was worth a try.

"Hey Jackie.."

"What!" she asked angrily.

"If you leave me now, You'll take away the biggest part of me! OOOOOOOO NO baby please don't go!"

Jackie suddenly lost her anger and began laughing.

"If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me! OOOOOOOOO NO baby PLEASE DON'T GO! OOOOO girl I just want you to stayyy!"

He elbowed her lightly to get her to start singing. She laughed. "Yeah, right!" He elbowed her again. She gave in.

"A LOVE LIKE OUR IS LOOVEE THAT'S HARD TO FIND! HOW COULD WE LET IT SLIP AWA_AAY!_"

"Sing it, Jackie!"

"WE'VE COME TOO FAR TO LEAAVEE IT ALLL BEHIND! HOW COULD WE END IT ALL THIS W_AYY_! WHEN TOMORROWS GONE AND WE BOTH REGRET THE THINGS WE'VE SAID TODAY!"

By the time they were finished singing, they were at the restraunt. Jackie was in a fit of giggles as they were walking in the restraunt.

"We rock!" she exclaimed, still laughing.

"I don't know about _you_, but _I_ certainly did."

"That should deffenately be our song."

He laughed. "Sure. I thought Doris Day, It's Magic was."

"No! That was our dance!"

"Oh, I didn't know there was a difference." He spotted his parents sitting over at a table in the corner. "Come on." He was still smiling. "I see them, let's on, stop laughing!"

"But you're laughing too!"

"I'm not laughing as loud as you though!" Actually he wasnt sure, but he probably wasn't.

The two walked up to the table and sat down.

"You're a minute late," said Red grumpily.

"What? We're right on time."

"Your watch is probably broken then, Dumbass."

Kitty laughed. "How about we don't call people dumbasses tonight Red?"

"Fine."

"Good!" exclaimed Kitty happily. "So...you two havent had intercourse yet-"

"MOM!"

"Mrs Foreman!"

"Kitty!"

"What?"

"Mom, why do you do this to me?" asked Eric, his face red.

"Well i think I need to know, being your mother and all."

"No!"  
"No meaning-"  
"No we havent!"

"Oh good!"

"I wish I wasnt here," muttered Eric burring his face in the menu.

"Well you are," said Red angrily. "So sit up straight and act like a man." Eric did as he was told. This was going to be a horrible night.

* * *

**:Later:**

**Location: Eric's Room**

Eric and Jackie walked into Eric's room and shut the door behind them. They both fell onto the bed and just laid there.

"That was horrible!" exclaimed Jackie.

"You said it sister."

"How could you be so clumsy?"

He shrugged. "It wasnt that I was clumsy. The dude who tripped was clumsy!"

"From now on, we stick to just us on dates." Eric nodded in agreement.

* * *

**:Flashback:**

After about 30 minutes of the date, which was going horribly, Eric decided he needed to leave the table. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"But you just went 5 minutes ago!" Kitty said giving him a stange look.

"Right..." He tried to think of an excuse. "I'm going back because the toliets don't tell embarrassing stories about me to my girlfriend."

He backed his chair out from under the table. But, once again, with his luck, a waiter with a tall stack of plates was walking by. The waiter tripped over Eric's chair and all the plates crashed on the floor. Jackie and Kitty shrieked.

Eric quicky apologized. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Then the manager came over. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you and your family to leave this instant!"

**:End of Flashback:

* * *

**

Jackie looked at him. "Also, it could've gone a lot smoother leaving."

* * *

**:Flashback:**

As the four were leaving Eric accidently walked into a waitress, who fell backwards onto a table and broke the table.

Eric, once again, started apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"  
"Eric!" exclaimed Jackie. "Lets just go!" And she pulled him out of the restraunt.

**:End of Flashback:

* * *

**

"Yeah..you're right." He sighed and rolled over on top of her.

"AH!" she exclaimed. "I can't breathe!" He laughed and then propped himself up on his elbows. "You may look 80 pounds but you're deffenately arent. I could've died under there."

"Now that's ridiculous! You exaggerate too much."

"So what?"

"So nothing." He dropped his lips down to hers for a short kiss.

"Eric..I've thought about it..."

"Thought about what?"

"About telling everyone about us."

"..Oh?" he couldnt think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, and you're right. We should tell them. They're our friends."

"Exactly! So when are we telling them?"

"After our date tomorrow," she answered. "You don't think they'll think I'm a slut will you? I've gone out with you, Hyde, Kelso, and I'm living with Fez."

"I know it _sounds_ slutty..but you're not a slut." And before she could say anything else his lips were on her's again and they were in full make out mode.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

**Location:The Basement**

Everyone but Jackie was in the basement. And they were all sitting in their usual places. Their topic made Eric quite uncomfortable.

"Jackie's been acting really weird lately. I asked her if she wanted to go to the mall tonight and she said she had plans." Donna threw up her hands in frustration. "That's the 4th time! Since when does Jackie have more important plans than shopping?"

"Yes," agreed Fez nodding. "I know what you mean. She has not been at the apartment as much as she use to. I asked her why and she just shrugged."

"Come on you guys," said Hyde. "Look at the bright side. No Jackie equals Good." Eric fidgeted in his seat nervously.

Randy shrugged. "Maybe she's been going out to clubs."

Donna shook her head. "She tried clubbing once and that didnt turn out so well."

"Boobzout." Fez laughed remembering it. "What if she's out stripping!"

"She's not," replied Eric before he thought about it. Everyone stared at him. "I mean..she doesnt seem like that kind of girl. It took Kelso forever to get her in bed!"

Before they could say anything else, Jackie came bouncing through the door and took her regular seat. "Hello all!"

They all muttered 'Hi' and Eric slid from his seat on top of the couch to the seat beside her. She looked around. "So..what are we watching?"

"All in the Family," answered Donna.

It was silent for a moment before they heard Kitty's voice. "Donna, Steven, Fez! I need your help. You too Randy."

"What about me mom!" called Eric.

"I'm afraid you're not strong enough for this honey!"

"I'm stronger than Fez!"

Everyone started laughing. "No Sweetie! You're not!"

"Oh..ok."

As soon as everyone was up the stairs Eric wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled away Eric said, "So..after our date tonight, we'll tell them!" He was obviously excited.

"Yeah." She smiled plesantly. Eric started kissing her neck. "So, after our date we'll come back here or...where ever they're going to be and tell them."

Eric stopped kissing her for a second. "Yesyes." And gave her a peck on the lips. "So, have you had a good day so far?"

"Sure. How about you?"

"Good." He burried his face in the crook of her neck. "You're hair smells nice."

She lit up. "Oh my goodness! That's amazing! I just changed shampoos! That's so sweet you noticed, Eric!"

He lifted his face from her neck and kissed her full on the lips and ran a hand through her hair. So smooth. He wasnt sure how it happend, but suddenly she was lying down on the couch and he was on top of her with one hand on her waist and his other hand behind her head, with his elbow propping him up so he wouldnt "smoosh" her. They continued making out.

All of a sudden they heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Donna's. "Eric!..Jackie!." The two sprung apart and looked up at Donna. "Oh my God!"

Then Hyde. "Oh my God!"

Fez. "Oh my God!"

Jackie. "Oh my God..."

Finally Eric. "Oh...fuck." He felt Jackie elbow him and he got off of her and stood up, then she stood up.

Donna's eyes were practically out of her sockets. "What are you two doing!"

Fez looked at her. "Well, Donna...we all know what they were doing."

"They couldn't be doing what it looked like they were doing! You guys are like enemies! So what were you doing?"

Jackie shrugged. "We were..kissing."

"Yeah, I know that!"

"But, you asked us-"

"Well, I didn't expect _that _answer!"

"This is so twisted man!" Fez exclaimed.

"Foreman, what were you thinking? This is _Jackie_."

Eric was a little angered by this. What was that suppose to mean? "Yeah, I know who it is, Hyde."

"Then what are you doing _kissing_ her?"

"I-"

Donna interuptted him. "Well, whatever it is, it needs to stop!"

"What!" exclaimed Jackie angrily.

"Yeah, Jackie! I thought you said you want a _real_ relationship, not just some meaningless fling."

Jackie was outraged. "This _isnt_ a meaningless fling!"

"Well, what is it then?" asked Randy, he didnt sound angry like everyone else. He sounded like he wanted to know.

"Eric's my boyfriend!"

Silence.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Jackie...that's impossible."

"What! How!"

"You two havent even been on a date!"

Eric stepped in. "You're right. We havent been on _a_ date. We've been on _seven. _And we have one tonight."

"What happened to the other girl you've been having dates with?" asked Randy.

Eric rolled his eyes. Randy was so stupid. "Those were with Jackie. All the dates I've had were Jackie. All the times I was out..I was probably with Jackie. And Fez, that cookie you ate yesterday...that was for Jackie."

* * *

**:Flashback:**

Eric walked into the basement with a pink cookie in his hand. Fez ran up to him and crammed it in his mouth. "Thank you Eric!"

**:End of Flashback:

* * *

**

Fez gave a nervous/guilty laugh and shrugged. "Oops."

"Were you even planning on tell us?" asked Donna angrily.

"We were going to tell you after our date tonight!"

"Well..why not when this whole thing started!"

Jackie shrugged. "At first it was because we wanted to get use to it..see if it worked out. But then it was because we were scared of how you would act. We thought you would act..kind of how you're acting now! ...Why _are_ you acting like this?"

"Well excuse us for being shocked!" But Donna did wonder why she was so angry.

"Yeah," agreed Hyde. "We didnt expect to come down here and see you sucking face."

"I thought you two hated each other," said Randy confused.

"They do!" exclaimed Donna.

"Things change Donna!" exclaimed Jackie angrily. She took a breath to calm her down. "I like Eric and he likes me..a lot. And I guess if you have a problem with it..you need to ..deal with it..I guess. But right now..I don't feel like getting yelled at so I'm gonna leave." And with that she walked hurridly out the door.

Donna sighed. She had handled that all wrong. "Jackie!" SHe walked out after her.

Randy stood there. "Uh..Donna!" And he walked out after Donna.

Eric, Hyde, and Fez just stood there.

Fez laughed nervously. "Well..this is awkward. I'm just going to..step out." Fez walked out the door.

Eric sat down and started drumming his fingers on his knees nervously.

"Come on man..Jackie?" Hyde sat down beside him.

"Yeah...Jackie."

"How did _that_ happen?"

Eric shrugged. "We talked at the movies, went to the mall, built a space ship. You know..she's not as bitchy as she use to be. I asked her out..and it was great man. So we just went on more dates. Then we became official two weeks ago."

"Two weeks!"

"We were gonna tell you but it's different and we needed time to get use to it. We were so nervous!"  
"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well..you know what Hyde," said Eric forcefully. "_I_ think it is."

"How do you know she's not using you until someone better comes along?"

"She watch Star Wars with me. And I gave her my sweatervest. She even wears it sometimes." That was a good enough answer for him. Jackie wouldn't do those things for any person.

"That's..weird."

"You know..You, Kelso, and Fez all saw something in her and I just didnt get it...I get it now. I'm not thinking of marrying her or anything like that...but I deffenately see us together for a while. A _long_ while."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when she breaks your scrawny little heart."

"I won't." Then he realized something. "You don't still like her do you?"

"What! No man. I got over her a long time ago."

"Ok. Good.

* * *

**Donna found **Jackie at the hub.

"Jackie!" Donna walked over to Jackie's table and sat down.

"Donna. Please. I'm not in the mood."

"All I want to know is are you using him until someone better comes along?"

"No! Every since I came back Eric and I have been talking and getting to know each other more. I've been so happy. You already know how nice and funny he is, so I don't have to go into that. After Steven married that hooker I was so angry. I was still thinking about Steven when I met Kyle. But then Eric came and I didnt even _almost_ think about him...I was too busy thinking about Eric. And I didnt tell you because I thought you would get mad...and here you are..practically biting my head off."

"I know..its just you and Eric have always hated each other. It's just sort of hard to believe you're together."

"Well, we are." Then she realized something. "You don't still like Eric do you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm with Randy! I have a thing for Randy!"

Jackie smiled. "Good. So, you're ok with this?"

"Yeah, of course. If it makes you happy..I'm happy for you."

"Aww Donna!" Jackie threw her arms around Jackie and the two hugged.

* * *

**-Review-**


	7. Sweet Moments With Jackie and Eric

**Next Chappie..Chapter 6. Forgive me if this chapter is too short.**

**Chapter 6**

**Location: The Basement**

Eric was sitting on the couch with Jackie, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. They were watching The Facts of Life. Everyone else was gone, having something to do and places to be. Jackie was wearing the sweater vest he had given her over her green shirt.

Eric heard Jackie sigh deeply, but decided to igore it. But then he heard her sigh again, but this time louder. He rolled his eyes. "Is there...something wrong, Jackie?"

"I was just thinking..."

He could tell she was trying to lure him in. "Oh, ok then."

"Well...don't you want to know what I'm thinking about?" He looked at her and she batted her eye lashes.

"...Sure."

"I was thinking about us," she said.

"Well..what about us?"

"Do you think we're an unnautural and weird couple?"

He shrugged. "I dont think so, but then again I'm not the smartest person in the world. So, we might be a little unnatural and weird."

She huffed. "Well..that doesnt really make me feel any better! I don't want to be unnautural and weird!"

"Well..I dont want to be skinny, but I am."

She glared at him. "Eric!"

"Why does it matter, Jackie?"

"I want to be known for being the prettiest girl in Point Place, not the girl with the weird, unnautural relationship!"

"Jackie, don't be ridiculous," he said rolling his eyes. "People remember you as the short, loud girl who's hot."

"..Well.." She shrugged. "That's not so bad. At least they remember I'm hot."

"Yeah..." He thought they would go back to watching The Facts of Life, but he should've known that once Jackie started talking, there was no stopping her.

"How did you remember me when you were in Africa?"

"As the short, loud, hot girl," he answered.

"I remembered you as the tall, lanky, skinny, twitchy, geeky boy."

"That's great," he said sarcastically.

"How would you remember me now?"

"The short, loud, hot girl who was my girlfriend."

"Really? Because I would still see you as the tall, lanky, skinny, twitchy, geeky boy but who was my boyfriend!"

"Except you'd add charming to your list."  
She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." She giggled and kissed him on his chin and then laid her head back on his shoulder as he smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Before you went to Africa, before all of this, and it was just the old gang, could you ever imagine us together?"

Eric thought about this. There had been that time where, after the talk with Hyde about her being hot, he had imagined her naked and he also wondered what she was like in bed, and it totally made the "omish people raise the barn", but he had never actually imagined them like this. Shoud he tell her that? "Um..Sort of?"

"What do you mean sort of? It's a yes or no question."

"Yes _and _no."

"Pick one."

"Well...I didnt think of us together like.._this."_

She looked confused. "Well..how _did_ you imagine us?"

"Umm...naked in a bed..doing stuff...awesome stuff. But it was just once..or twice.._maybe_ it was a little more than 5 times."

"Yeah, people imagine me doing "stuff" with them all the time," she said, shrugging like she heard this kind of thing everyday. Which she probably did, living with Fez and all. "I'm just pretty like that."

"You know..Jackie, even though it's completely true that you're pretty...people don't like to hear about it _all the time."_ She gave him a confused look.

"That's crazy, Eric," she said. "People like to talk about how pretty I am."

"Yeah, but not all the time.

"Really?"

"Really really," he answered. "So just..tone it down a bit. You can still talk about how pretty you are...just not constantly."

"I thought people liked to talk about how pretty I am as much as I do."

"Well...they don't." He shrugged. "Just talk about something else sometimes."

"Well.." She looked unsure. Her mother had always told her people liked to talk about how good looking the Burkhardt girls are.

"Trust me, Jackie."

"What else am I suppose to talk about?"

"Maybe you could try talking about what everyone else is talking about," he suggested.

She thought about it. "I'll give it a try."

He was surprised. "Really?"

"Really really." Eric was impressed. If he had asked her to stop talking about herself as much a year ago, he probably would've gotten kicked in the shins. "I don't have to talk about me all the time since I have a boyfriend to do it for me now."

Eric should've known there'd be a catch. "I'll talk about how pretty you are if the subject ever comes up."

She huffed. "Fine."

**:A month later:**

**Location: The Basement**

Jackie was sitting beside Eric on the couch, both flipping through magazines. Jackie was looked through Vogue and Eric was looking through Playboy. At first she had been mad that he was looking through Playboy when he had a girlfriend and she said he needed to throw them away, but he refused. So she came up with an idea to cut out pictures of her face and tape them over the models' faces in the magazine.

"Hey, Eric?" She said nudging him lightly.

"Yeah?" he replied still flipping through his magazine.

Jackie held up her magazine to him and showed him a picture of the model on the page. "Am I prettier than her?"

Eric looked at the picture. "Yes."

"What about her?" asked Jackie, turning the page and showing him another model.

"Yes."

Jackie turned the page again. "What about-"

"Jackie, you're prettier than all those girls, ok?" He was telling her the truth. She was prettier than all those girls, but he also wanted her to be quiet to he could read his magazine.

She smiled. "You're so sweet, Eric." She kissed him on the lips. Then she took his magazine out of his hands and pealed off her face from the one of the models. "What about her? Am I prettier than her?"

Eric looked at the model's face. She was hott! He looked back at Jackie. She was beautiful. "Yes," he answered truthfully. She kissed him again. "I thought you weren't gonna talk about how pretty you are anymore."

"But it's just us two," she replied. "And I still talk about how pretty I am..just not as much." That was true.

The door to the basement opened and Randy and Donna walked in.

"Hey, guys," greeted Randy sitting down in the chair and Donna sat down in his lap. "What's up?"

"Just flipping through some magazines." Jackie held up Vogue.

Eric put his magazine down on the table. "What have you guys been up to?"

"We just got back from the Hub," answered Donna. "And guess what!"

"What?" asked Jackie eagerly.

"Candie Vernson was there. Candie Vernson is an old friend of Randy's and she's having a party tonight. She told us to come and bring our friends. So do you guys want to come?"

"There will be achohol, hot chicks, music, food, and everything else that's good." Randy was obviously excited.

"Well..count me in." Eric looked at Jackie. "Jackie?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great!" exclaimed Donna. "We thought we were gonna have to go alone. Hyde has to stay at the record store tonight and Fez has a date with some girl he met at the salon."

"We're leaving at 7," said Randy. "So be here, in the basement so we can leave together."

"We can go in the Vista Cruiser," said Eric.

"That's a great idea. Now I dont have to worry about paying for gas."

Once again the door opened and Kelso walked in and sat beside Jackie on the couch as if he hadn't been gone. "Whats up guys?"

"Kelso!" exclaimed Donna and gave him a hug. He let his hands slip downwards. "Get your hands off my ass, Dillhole!"

Kelso released Donna from the hug. "Fine!" He turned to Jackie. "Jackie!"  
"Michael!"

He gave her a big hug picking her up off the ground and her feet dangled.

"When did you get here, Michael?" she asked, sitting back down.

"I just got here," he answered. He turned to Eric and said. "I heard he was back in town, so I had to come back to see my best bud!" He gave Eric a bear hug.

After Eric and Kelso sat down on the couch Eric said, "Kelso, I got here a month ago."

"Yeah I know," Kelso said shrugging. He got up and walked over to the freezer to get a popcycle. "Fez called me when you got here, so I was driving back. But I met this really hott girl, so I chilled with her for a while. I thought we were just gonna be friends and she would let me look at her boobs, but then she said she wanted a serious relationship, so i ran like a bat out of hell." He tore open he popcycle bag. "All right! Orange!" He stuck it in his mouth and sat down in Hyde's chair.

"How's Brooke and Betsy?" asked Donna.

"Oh, they're doing great!" said Kelso. "Betsy can burn really good. The other day she spit up in my hair. Is that not an awesome burn or what!"  
"Yeah, Michael," Jackie said sarcastically. "That was a really good one."

"Hey, Kelso," said Randy. "There's a party tonight, you wanna come with us?"

"Will there be beer?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I'm in."

"Cool." Randy got up. "Well, I have to go. I was suppose to be at the record store 10 minutes ago. See you guys later." He gave Donna a peck on the lips. As soon as he walked out of the door Kelso spoke.

"So..there must be awkwardness going on."

"What are you talking about?" asked Donna confused.

"Well..you're in love with Randy and Eric's in love with you."

"What!" exclaimed Eric. "I'm not in love with Donna!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Kelso rolled his eyes. "You've always been in love with Donna."

"He's _not_ in love with me, Kelso," said Donna.

"Yeah..ok." Kelso still didn't believe it.

"Kelso!" exclaimed Donna. "He's not!"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Jackie now."

That caught Kelso's attention. "WHAT!" Then he realized something. "Ohh! I get it. You're gonna get me to believe you and Jackie are going out and then be like "BURN!" Good try you guys."

"No, Michael. We're serious! Me and Eric are together. We have been for a month.

Kelso looked at them for a second. "EWW! Eric and Jackie? EWW! Oh..that's nasty!"

Eric punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Kelso!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Kelso, grabbing his arm. "Don't blame be that you two being together is nasty and kreepy!"

"No, it's not!"

"Hey, tell yourself whatever you want if it helps you sleep at night." Kelso shrugged. "I kind of feel sorry for you, man."

"Well..don't." Eric knew it was a lame comeback, but there was nothing else to say.

"So I guess that means me and Jackie can't do it?"

"Damn right," Eric replied rolling his eyes.

"Well..we can. We just have to keep quiet about it." Eric punched him in the arm. "OW! Gosh Eric!"

"Well, stop talking about doing it with my girlfriend!"

"Fine!" Kelso exclaimed rubbing his arm. "But I'm still goin after her!" And with that he continued eating his popcycle.

"Ok..I don't think Kelso should go to the party," said Eric shrugging.

Kelso looked shocked. "But..But I wanna!"

"You might get Jackie drunk and do it with her!"

"No! I won't!" He exclaimed. "Please let me go! Please! I won't even touch Jackie!"

"Fine ok."

"But..I will look at her..I mean...that's not _my _fault."

"He's right," said Donna nodding. "His brain is programed like that. He does it without thinking."

"Well, seriously Donna, when does he ever think?" asked Jackie.

"So.." said Kelso finishing off his popcycle. "Whose party is this?"

"Candie Vernson's." answered Donna.

"Oh really?" Kelso smiled. "Yeah..I did it with her...twice. She's the biggest whore in Point Place."

"I thought that was Pam Macey," said Eric.

"Well..she doesnt live in Point Place anymore." Kelso shrugged. "So now it's Candie Vernson."

"So, was she any good?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, but..not as good as your girlfriend!" Kelso laughed. "BURN!" Eric slugged him on the arm hard. "AH!"

"Shut up, Kelso!"

"Ok Ok! Sorry!" Kelso held up his hands in defense. "So, what time are we leaving?"

Eric had a bright idea. "8:00...So if we're not here by 8:00 just wait..we'll get here." Jackie and Donna looked at him for a second. Donna caught on, but Jackie didnt. She was about to say something when Eric flicked her legs, so she stayed quiet.

"Sweet!"

"Oh..and also, the party isnt at her house," lied Eric. "It's at the...old warehouse."

"Cool! I love that place."

Eric smiled slyly. "Yeah, man. Great choice for a party."

"Yeah, I know!" Kelso smiled excitedly.

Donna stood up. "Well..I have to go to the mall and buy some new shoes. My other pair got chewed up by that dog down the street and these are mom's old shoes that she forgot to take to California, and they're really small."

"Oh sweet, can I come with you?" asked Kelso. "I wanna go to the mall!"

"Uh..sure. But you can't grab my butt while I'm bending over to get the shoes like you use to."

"Donna..I have a girlfriend." Kelso rolled his eyes. Donna walked out of the door and just before Kelso walked out he turned at winked at Eric and Jackie and gave them a thumbs up.

"Why'd you lie to Michael?" asked Jackie as soon as the door closed.

"I don't feel like seeing him all over you," Eric replied.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I'd let him get all over me?"

"I'm not saying you'll _let_ him...He'll just do it."

"Eric, he's got a girlfriend."

"When has that ever stopped him?"

Jackie thought about it. "Ok, you're right. Also, he'll get to see Fez and Hyde if he comes here at 8:00. So there's an up side. He'll probably forget that we ditched him." Eric nodded.

Silence surround them for a moment, then Eric started tapping his foot. As he wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist and rested his chin on the top of her head he said, "Hmm...Everyone's gone...you and me are all alone...and we've got this couch..that's not very comfortable but that's ok...Whatever shall we do?"

"Well..." Jackie said slyly. She picked her feet up and sat indian style on the couch facing Eric, with his arms still around her waist and his chin still on the top of her head.

"Yes?"

"We could..."

"Yes...?"  
"Watch the Brady Bunch."

Eric raised his chin off of her head and looked at her like she was crazy. "_The Brady Bunch?_" Jackie nodded. "Well..I was thinking we could do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know.." Eric shrugged. "Something that involves our lips and tounges..."

"Eric!" exclaimed Jackie. "We can eat popcycles _while _we watch the Brady Bunch!"

Eric stared at her like she was crazy and she managed to keep a straight face for a couple of seconds. Then she busted out laughing. She rested her forehead on his shoulders and Eric smiled realizing she had been joking. Then he laid down and pulled her with him so that she was ontop of him and she undid her legs from the indian style and stretched them out straight. She was now lying on top of him, with her head resting on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

She calmed down and stopped laughing, but still had a smiled on her face.

"Very funny, Burkhardt."

"I know."

A comfortable silence came for a minute or two.

Eric was thinking about how peaceful this was when he heard Jackie.

"Buh bum..buh bum..buh bum..buh bum..buh bum-"

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I"m listening to your heart," she answered. "It's going..buh bum..buh bum." She had an idea and smiled slyly. She started sliding her hand from his neck to his waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She was still imitating his head. "Buh bum..buh bum..buh bum." She reached down to his thigh and left it there.

Eric started getting a little...excited.

"Buh bum buh bum." And she moved her hand a little move towards his member and left it on his inner thigh. "Buhbumbuhbumbuhbumbuhbum." Then she moved her hand back to his neck. "Hmm..that's neat." She laughed.

Eric had started sweating, not much but a little. He laughed nervously. "That's...actually no..that's not that funny."

"I thought it was kind of funny."

"That's because you don't have a barn to raise," he muttered quietly.

"Huh?" she asked. She hadn't really heard him.

"Nothing!"

"Ok." She shrugged. Another silence went over them until Jackie asked a question. "Eric, do you think we're gonna be together for a long time?"

This question threw Eric off. He waited a minute before answering. "Yeah. I think we're gonna be together for a good while..." And he really did.

Jackie smiled. "Me too."

"Yeah?" He felt her nod against his chest.

**-Review-**

**There was a point of moving forward a month...I dont know if you could see it but there was.**

**Sorry if this chapter was too short..but if I had continued..this chapter prolly wouldnt be posted for a while.**


	8. NOTE

i cannot update any because i'm out of town

i'm sorry

i'll update when i get back!


	9. I'm Very Happy With You

**This chapter is alot shorter..sorry.**

**Chapter 8:

* * *

**

**Location: Eric's Room**

**Time: 6:58 PM**

Eric and Jackie were in Eric's room, both unaware of the time. Jackie was on his bed, leaning against his pillows so that she was propped up. Eric was on the floor leaning against the side of the bed. He wasn't facing her, but that didn't bother her as long as he listened to what she was saying.

They had been talking for quite some time. Not about anything important, just talk that regular teenagers would have, like: Music, movies, outfits that had seen at the mall (that was mostly Jackie), Star Wars (that was mostly Eric), and places they'd want to go when they were older. It was grand. Eric hadn't talked this much about nothing since he was little, and that was mostly because he had nothing interesting to talk about when he was little.

"I want to go a lot of places," Jackie said. "I probably won't go to some..but that's ok, I guess. I really want to go to Rome or Paris though."

"Why?"

"Well..I want to go to Paris because it's one of the major fashion places of the world," she answered. "And I want to go to Rome because it's suppose to be the most romantic place in the world."

"I don't think it'd be so romantic alone, Jackie," he joked.

"Well, that's why I'm going to bring someone, Stupid."

"Who are you going to bring?"

"I don't know..probably a really hot movie star." She smiled jokingly.

Eric laughed. "Well, you can't bring me. I get motion sickness on boats."

"What?" Jackie asked confused. "Boats? Who said anything about boats...I'm talking about Rome. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I'm listening to you," he replied. "I'm talking about those boats you always see in movies. The ones where the man and the woman are sitting with an umbrella over them and some dude is rowing the boat with a long stick."

Jackie laughed when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh!" She laughed a little more and then said, "Fine..We wont go on one of those things. But since we wont go on the boat, you've got to pay for a really expensive, romantic dinner."

He shrugged. "I guess that's better than getting sick everywhere."

"Yeah," she agreed. "So..Where would you want to go?"

"Well..I' want to go back to Africa some time..." He smiled remembering Africa. "It was really amazing, Jackie."

"Tell me about it."

And he did. Jackie smiled as he described almost every detail about where he had been staying with words and hand gestures. She loved his hand gestures..they were so cute. Eric went on and on about Africa for a few minutes and it did sound very beautiful.

Eric kept rambling on about Africa and what he had seen there, and as he did he smiled remembering it all. No one had really asked him about Africa since he had come back. He was glad that someone had finally asked so that he could tell them about it and how great it was. He was especially glad it was Jackie. As he spoke he thought about how great it would be to go to Africa with Jackie and see all the things that he had seen. She would probably love it. As he talked he started thinking about how cool it would be and how happy he would be to have someone he really cared about in Africa with him. It had been sort of lonely there by himself.

"...You should really come with me when i go back, Jackie. It's just so great and..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but that was ok. Jackie knew what he meant: It was too amazing for words and trying to explain the feeling would just ruin it.

A comfortable silence overcame them and they just sat, thinking their thoughts.

Eric realized he enjoyed talking to Jackie more than anyone else he'd ever met. It wasn't really that he realized it…he'd known it, but he just never really thought about it. So instead of realized, he'd use the words suddenly thought about. He thought that after Donna, he would never feel this good about a girl again…but he did. It was great too. He loved the fact that he felt he could tell Jackie anything and that whenever he thought about her, he smiled. Infact, he was smiling now. But then he stopped.

Eric got up and quickly sat down on the edge of the bed beside Jackie. He had a serious look on his face as he stared at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, like he was thinking about what to say. After a few seconds of just staring at her he finally said, "I'm very happy with you."

She smiled. She knew he hadn't meant he was happy with her as his girlfriend (not that he wasn't. He was.) but that he was happy when he was with her. "I'm very happy with you too."

It wasn't like they were saying they loved each other, it was too soon for that, but they were just stating the fact that they were happy with each other and they wanted the other to know it. Eric smiled once again and leaned back against his pillows to prop him up and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it.

Jackie frowned. "What time is it?"

Eric looked at his clock/radio with had the numbers 7:15 on it. "Uh oh."

* * *

**Location: The Basement**

Jackie and Eric came running down the stairs to the basement to see a pissed off Donna and Randy sitting on the couch.

"Where the hell have you two been?" asked Donna. "We've been waiting 15 minutes. We were suppose to leave at 7:00 remember?"

"Sorry, we just got sidetracked," replied Eric.

Randy stood up. "Well, lets just go. You and Jackie can go in the Vista Cruiser and follow us ok?"

"Alright." Eric shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

They all walked out of the basement to go to the party. This party was going to rock…or not.

* * *

**-Review-**

**See? I told you it was short. I'm sorry. But I wanted to save the Party and the After party for one chapter. And putting them with this chapter would just make it way too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.!**


	10. The Party and Afterwards

**This isnt my favorite chapter..but hey i wrote it when i wrote the story so i gotta put it in here.

* * *

**

When Jackie and Eric pulled up to the house Donna and Randy were already at the front door. As soon as they got out Eric looked at the house. As he looked in awe, Jackie came over and stood beside him. "Jesus Christ," he said amazed. "This house is huge!"

"This isn't her house," Jackie replied. "This is her guest house." She pointed to an even bigger house that was standing on the edge of the woods. "_That's_ her huose."

Eric's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah..it's pretty big."

"You know, you don't seem nearly as shocked about this as i am."

"Well...my dad knows her dad," she explained. "And during one of their meetings i had to come over here and play with her..." Eric could've sworn her heard her mutter, "Such a bitch."

"Shall i escort you to the party m'lady?" he asked.

"You certainly shall." She looped her arm with his. When they got to the store she came to a stop, so he stopped beside her. "Eric..there are many.._many_ whores and sluts in here. You stay away from them, ok? If I see you associating with them..I'll casterate you."

"Ok ok! Fine! I won't! I promise."

"Swear?"

"Yes."

"Swear on your mothers life?" He rolled his eyes, this sounded like a conversation he would have when he was eight.

"Yes.."

"Even if she _dies_ because you lied?"

"Yes.." He sighed tiredly.

"Pinky swear?"

"YES! Can we go in now?"

Still, she waited. She narrowed her eyes and held up her pinky. For a second he looked at her in disbelief, then he laughed a little, and then entangled his pinky with hers. She smiled. "Good." They untangled their pinkys. "Lets go."

* * *

**Location: The Basement**

**Time: 8:00 pm.**

Kelso came running into the basement to find Hyde and Fez sitting there watching tv.

"Kelso!" exclaimed Fez happily running over to Kelso and jumping into his arms into a bear hug.

"FEZ!"

"OH I AM SO HAPPY!"

"ME TOO!" They let each other go and Kelso sat down in a chair. "Hey Hyde!"

"Hey, man. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago...I've been getting ready for this party. Speaking of which...where are Eric, Donna, and Jackie..and the dude with the big hair? They were suppose to meet me here at 8."

"They left for some party thing at 7:00."

Kelso stared at him and laughed a little. "That's funny. Yeah, I'll just wait until they get here so we can _actually _go to the party."

Hyde stared at him and shrugged. "Ok, man. Do what you want."

"Oh, I will." Things were silent for a second. "So..did you two know Jackie and Eric are together?"

"Yes Kelso..we've known for a while." Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"But you can tell Jackie still wants me."

"I don't think so Kelso," said Fez. "After Eric it's _my_ turn."

"Oh..well...that's true."

"Yeah." Fez shrugged.

"Gosh..where are they!"

Hyde pushed back his anger and stayed zen. "I'm sure they'll be here."

* * *

**Location: Candie Vernsons' house- The Kitchen**

**Time: 9:00 pm**

It had been an hour into the party and Eric wasnt having a good time. He and Jackie had gotten seperated during the party earlier on and he was now talking to the most stupid person he'd ever met. All this dude talked about was football and how college was just a waste of time but he was doing it anyway..because he was on the football team.

"So I swerved to the right, ran passed these two guys on defence and dived for the touch down." He sniffed proudly. "And that's how we won the game."

"Excellent," said Eric not really listening. It wasnt interesting at all. "That's just...great." He sipped his drink for the frist time since he had gotten it 10 minutes ago. "Wow..this punch taste..really weird."

"That's because us football players spiked it man." The man smiled. "Yeah. We spiked it with the strong stuff too, man. How awesome is that?"

"Not that awesome," Eric said placing his cup down. "Listen, I have to go find my girlfriend becaause...I dont want to hear you talk anymore. So bye." And with that he walked away.

* * *

**Location: The Dining Room**

Eric walked into the dining room, where very few people were. Everyone else was out in the Living Room dancing and throwing things. There was about ten people in this room and Jackie was one of them. She was standing by the table with a drink in her hand talking rapidly to a girl who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Eric walked over to the two. "Hey, Jackie." The girl she was talking to fell on to the floor and fell asleep. Obviously she was drunk. Eric stepped over her and stood beside Jackie. "How many drinks have you had?" She was holding the punch, that had been spiked, in her hand.

She looked at Eric and smiled widely. "ERIC! Gosh! I finally founnd you! I'vve been looking _everywhere!_" SHe made a big hand motion to indicate how widely her search had been. "GoSH! I'm sooo glad your heere. I want you to meet Suzie." She pointed to the girl on the floor. "She'z asleep right now..but she's toootally awesome!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is..but how many drinks have you had?" he asked.

"I'd haff to say..this was my...9th one?" She looked like she couldnt remember. "Oh..but then I had one acoholic beveragge! But, ERIC!"

",...What?"

She placed her free hand on his shoulder as if she had something secretive to tell him. "I think _someone spiked_ the punch! I realized his like..2 drinks ago. I started feeling funning during my 3 drink but I thought it was just all the smoke in the air that i probably breathed in."

Eric looked around. "Jackie, theres no smoke around here."

"YEAH!" she exclaimed laughing hysterically. He could smell acohol on her. "That's when i came up with the idea that someone spiked the drinks...So i think someone spiked the drinks!"

Eric picked the drink up out of her hand and set it down on the table. "Yeah...do you want to go home?"

He waited patiently for her response. But she just continued looking at him. "Eric...you look tootally sexxiii tonight. I swear...I pinky swear." SHe grabbed his hand and started pulled him our of the room and down the hall. There was a door to one of the guest rooms in the house. She opened the door and inspected it to make sure nobody was in the room and then pulled him into the room and closed the door and locked it. "Erriicc." She said trying to be sexxy.

"..uh huh?"

She pushed him onto the bed and he fell clumsily on it and then sat up into a sitting position on the edge of the couch. Jackie sat down in his lap, staddling him. "You know..ERic. I've been doin some thinkin!"

"What..have you been thinking about?" he asked nervously.

As she unbuttoned his shirt she said, "About you and me, in a bed together, donig things...that i'm verrrry sure you would ab-so-lute-ly _adore."_ After she finished with the buttons she ran a hand over his chest and then started kissing his neck. "What do you say? Do you want to do it?"

"Jackie.."

She took off her jacket that she had on and through it to the floor. Then she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started taking it off. "I'll take THAT as a yess."

Eric gabbed her hands before she could take the shirt off though. "Jackie wait."

"What?"

"I don't think we should do it now," he said. It wouldnt be right. She was drunk and probably didnt know what she was doing.

She put on a look of dissapointment. "Why not?"

"Because your drunk and I'm completely sober...so thats taking advantage of you..which is frowned upon in most places...including here in Point Place."

"Well then..we need to get you drunk!"

"No, Jackie. Lets go."

She got up angrily. "Fine!" And she she stormed out of the room. Eric sighed and picked up her jacket she had left behind and ran after her. He caught up to her and walked with her out of the door.

When he closed the door they started walking to the car (or in Jackie's case, stumbling) and somehow Jackie lost balance and started falling. Eric caught her before she actually could. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said angrily walking the rest of the way to the car and getting in the passenger seat and slammed the door. Eric rolled his eyes and opened his door and got in and drove off.

* * *

**Location: The Apartment place where Jackie and Fez live. (The Hallway)**

**Time: 11:45**

There was a note pinned to the door. Eric read it outloud. "Dear Jackie, I'm spending the night with Kelso. He's back. Isnt that wonderful. I'm so excited. I'm very happy. Aren't you? From Fez. P.S. Kelso says he's man at you..but he wont be man if you..." Eric crumbled the note up in his hand. "I'm not reading anymore. So ..where's the extra key?"

"Umm...I forget."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I just..I can't remember."

"Don't you have your own key?"

"Yeah..but I thought Fez waz gonna be hoome tonight. So i left it with at home with Fezzzy...so it's inside."

Eric sighed, frustrated. Now what was he going to do? Jackie had no place to go. Well..he could stay in Laurie's old room. "Jackie, you're staying in Laurie's older room, ok?"

"Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly. "LEts goo!"

* * *

**Location: The Car**

Jackie was listening to the radio practically screaming the words to "Fernando" by Abba. ERic was wondering how he was going to get Jackie in the house without her making noise. Then he noticed the screaming had stopped and he looked over at Jackie, who was sound asleep. ..That would work.

* * *

**Location: The Kitchen.**

**Time: 12:05**

Eric walked into his house with Jackie in his arms who was asleep. There was a note attached to the door. What was with notes? He read it outloud. "Eric, friend of mine is sleep in your room.' love mommy." He threw the note into the garabage. "Great. I'll just sleep on the floor."

Eric carried Jackie up to his room and placed her in the bed after taking off her shoes. He was about to get on the floor..but the bed just seemed sooooooo inviting. HIs warm, comfy bed. He somehow convinced himself that he would only sleep for a minute or two then sleep on the floor. But when he laid down on top of the covers and fell asleep until the morring.

* * *

**Location: Eric's Room the Next Morning**

Jackie woke up the next morning and saw Eric getting dressed. She lifted her head and that was the biggest mistake she ever made. As soon as she lifted her head she felt like she was going to throw up so she laid back down.

"Good morning sunshine," said Eric putting on his shirt.

"..I'm a little confused..and very nauseous."

"You got drunk last night because someone spiked the punch. Fez went to Kelso's house and you were so drunk, you couldnt remember where the extra key was. So you slept in my bed. Take those." He pointed to medicine on his dresser with a glass of water. He made sure to leave out the part where she wanted sex.

"I dont have a headache." She closed her eyes. "I feel like I'm gonna blow chuncks."

"Hangovers are a bitch." He brushed his hair quickly and turned to look at Jackie.

"Eric.." she whined. "I dont feel good." She opened her eyes that she had had closed. "Come lie with me."

"Jackie-"

"Pleaaaase! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Fine, but only for a few minutes. Then I have to go downstairs and talk to mom. If I dont she'll come up here and she'll see you and we'll be in trouble."

He walked over and laid down beside her. She set her head down on his chest. "I dont feel good."

"I'm sowey. I wish you felt better."

"That's so sweet." She kissed him on the lips and then laid her head back on his chest. "You're the best boyfriend i've ever had. Sincerely."

He placed his hand on top on her head. He expected her to push his hand away because of her handover but she didnt. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Even though he knew he should move, he didnt. He stayed there with her head on his chest for 30 minutes longer before going downstairs to see his mom.

* * *

-**Review-**

**I know..not as good as the other chapters but the others will be better, I promise.**


	11. I love you

**Warning! THis chapter isnt the best chapter! So if you don't like this chapter.please leave comments to yourself! **

**Over the next 3 months** Eric and Jackie's relationship grew but nothing extreme happend. She didn't get drunk, they didn't finally have sex, and there weren't any problems.

The more Eric talked to Jackie, the more he liked her. Eric had known Jackie for a long time, so it didnt take long for him to fall in love with her. He had known a lot about her anyway, but they had always seemed so negative. Now though...all the negative things about her turned positive. Like the fact that she talked a lot. He use to think that was annoying, but he found that it was cute. And a lot of the things she had to say were pretty cool. He just never use to listen to her becuase he assumed the things she talked about would be stupid and annoying.

And now, at the end of every converstaion they had, he felt closer to her. And everytime she kissed him..he just felt good. Better than good. He felt wonderful when she kissed him. And not just when she kissed him. Whenever she put her hand on his knee, held his hand, or hugged him he loved it and wished it would last forever.

**Location: Jackie's Apartment**

Eric and Jackie were at Jackie's apartment alone. Eric was lying down on the couch and Jackie was lying down on top of him, her head resting on his chest. "Try a Little Tenderness-Otis Redding" was playing. Fez was out with Kelso at some place that Kelso had "guaranteed" hot babe action. Jackie was just talking away.

"..And so I said to her that if she wanted that shirt, she'd have to go through me. And she said "whatever" and walked away. So that's how I got this shirt. Isn't that neat?"

"Yeah. You bet." His eyes were closed and he had kind of zoned out, but then zoned back in when she said 'isn't that neat'.

"Isn't it a great shirt, though?"

"Yeah. It's awesome. But Jackie-for future references- next time i say something like 'i like that shirt'..don't go into a very very long story about how you got it."

"You didn't like my story?" she asked in a fake pout.

"Oh, no I loved the story," he lied. "Just don't ever go into one that long again...unless it's about how incrediably sexy I am..or star wars."

"Trust me, Eric, you will never ever hear me talk about Star Wars."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "But a man can dream, can't he?" Jackie laughed a little, and when she did, Eric's heart jumped and his stomache did turns. He smiled.

"So since I've told you what I did today," Jackie started. "How about you tell me what-"

"I love you." He didn't know where the words came from. It's like his heart was his brain for a second and he just said the words.

Right when he was about to defend himself instead of getting into another awkward sitiuation like he did with Donna, Jackie lifted her head from his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips and said. "I love you too, Eric." Eric smiled and pulled her head down for another kiss. After a second he deepend the kiss, but after a second or two of the deepend kiss Jackie pulled back and laid her head on his chest again.

"So..what did you do today?"

**Location: The Basement**

Kelso, Donna, Hyde, and Fez were all in the basement watching talking about which show was better, 'Gilligan's Island' or 'I love lucy'. Hyde was sitting in his regular chair, Kelso was sitting on the couch, Donna was sitting beside him, and Fez was sitting in the other chair.

Eric came through the door and sat down on the other side of Kelso. "Guess what?" Before anyone could ask what he answered. "I told Jackie I loved her."

There was a little silence but then Kelso spoke up. "You can't just go around lying like that, man."

Eric glared at him for a second. "I wasn't lying you idiot."

"So what happend?" asked Fez.

This is when Eric smiled. "She said it back. Isn't that awesome! I said 'i love you' and nothing exploded in my face! She just smiled and said 'i love you too!'...For once I didn't mess something up!"

"Well..obviously, she was lying." Kelso said as if it were obvious.

"Why would she lie, Kelso?" asked Hyde.

"Because, Jackie loves _me_."

Everyone stared at him for a second. But then Eric spoke, "Did you get dropped on your head when you were little?"

Kelso laughed a little and then asked, "Why?"

"Ok, forget about Kelso," said Donna. "So, you told her you loved her, she told you she loved you...then what happend?"

"Well..we made out for a minute...and then she just brought up what we were talking about before I said it."

"Wow..maybe you really did manage not to screw anything up this time." Hyde slapped his on the back as a congradulation. "Good for you man."

"Well...maybe not now," said Fez. He shrugged. "But we all know that it's just a matter of time."

"Thank you Fez," Eric said sarcastically. "That's real nice."

"Hey, the truth doesnt always have to be nice." Fez shrugged. "I mean look at me. I have no girlfriend, the girl i live with wont have sex with me because she's dating you, and all i have is my candy." He got angrier as he kept talking. "AND I'M NOT HAPPY! I'M NOT!" Everyone stared at him strangely, but then he smiled. "Actually I am, because from time to time I accidently walk in on Jackie naked in the shower."

Eric stared at him. "What the hell man!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric," Fez said nervously. "But I promise, all the times I walked in on her were accidents..except for like..4 times. Those were on purpose... Aye!" Fez got up and ran out the door. "I'll see you guys later!"

"This is just great," Eric started as soon as Fez was gone. "Fez has seen my girlfriend naked before me."

"What!" Kelso looked shocked. "You and Jackie haven't done it yet? I thought you told her you loved her!"

"I did, but that doesnt really have anything to do with sex kelso."

"That's the only time I tell a girl I love her."

"Kelso, you pig!" Donna rabbit-punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Donna!..Stop it!" Donna rabbit-punched him again. "Stop it Donna! Or I'm leaving!" Donna rabbit-punched him again. "Donna! Ok Fine! That's it. I'm leaving!" Kelso got up and walked out of the door angrily.

"What a moron." Hyde shook his head. He looked at Eric who was smiling happily. "Could you stop smiling like that? You're freaking me out!"  
"Sorry, it's just...I feel..good." Eric's smile grew wider. "I could dance right now. I'm not going to ..but I could. THat's how happy I am." He stood up. "I"m gonna go upstairs and take a shower. I'm gonna sing loud in the shower too. I'm gonna sing the songs that the angels sing."

"Shut up, Forman."

"Ok." And with that Eric walked up the stairs to take a shower.

Donna that it felt strange hearing that Eric loved another girl...but she was sure it was normal for an ex-girlfriend to feel that way...

**-Review-**

**Sorry the chapter is sooo short**


	12. Such a cute couple

**Dont forget to read the last chapter THAT I CHANGED THE ENDING TO**

**Ok everyone. I AM SO GLAD I'M BACK. i had the BIGGEST case of writers block i have ever had in my life. I'll tell you about it teheehee. The ending of the last chapter did not fit with anything. I couldnt find anything to follow it up. I had an idea of what i was gonna do but i couldnt make a chapter out of it. But now..i have completed the next chapter and fixed the ending to the last one. See..i told you people i hadnt abondoned the story. So, to those of you who thought i did..shame on you. hahaha. i stick to my word..unless i'm drunk/high on some shit. but i wasnt drunk or high when i said that i hadnt abondoned my story. so yay!**

**----**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Eric! Could you hurry up!" exclaimed Jackie impatiently. She, Donna, and Kelso were waiting for Eric so that they could leave to go to the mall. "We were suppose to be at the mall 10 minutes ago."

"Relax Jackie," Eric said, walking out of Hyde's room, tucking money in his pocket. "The mall isnt closing any time soon."

"Yeah, but everything good is gonna be gone by the time we get there."

"Come on Jackie," said Donna, rolling her eyes at Jackie's exaggeration. "The sale started 15 minutes ago. Good clothes will still be there."

"Fine." She scoffed. "But we need to hurry...What took you so long anyway?" She looked at Eric.

"Getting money from my secret stash."

"It took you ten minutes to get your money?" asked Kelso.

"WelI, I had forgotten where I'd hidden my money, So I had to search around."

"I thought you were just gonna go to help Jackie shop."

"I was, but then I remembered there was a sweater vest I needed to get."

Donna laughed. "A sweater vest. Of course. Typical."

"What's wrong with a sweater vest?" asked Eric.

"Nothing. You look handsome in them. I was only joking." Jackie had noticed that over the last week Donna and Eric were flirting a little. But she didnt think it was enough to worry about. So she shrugged it off. It had been small things like complimenting each other, burning each other playfully, Donna punched him in the arm a lot. Just small things like that. Nothing to worry about...

"Can we please go now?" whined Jackie.

"Yeah, alright. Lets go." And they all walked out the basement door.

**At the Mall:  
**They had been at the mall for about an hour. Jackie had gotten a few outfits and Eric had gotten his sweater vest. They were on the way to a store so Jackie could get a shirt she had been eying for a while, but on the way they got sidetracked when Donna pointed out a sports store and said she needed to go in there for a second.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine, but hurry."

"Alright." And they all walked in.

"I've needed a new basketball for a while," said Donna, picking up a basketball. "This one looks good." She started squeezing it between her two hands, checking to see how much air was in it.

"Let me see it," said Eric, dropping his bag with his sweater vest by his side.

"Oh..you want this ball?" Donna teased playfully. She bounced the ball and pretended to think. "Hmm..I dont know. How about you try and steal it from me." She started bouncing the ball.

Eric laughed. "What, you dont think I could steal it from you?"

"Yeah, I dont think you can steal it from me."

"Oh really." He walked closer to her. "Well, I guess I'll have to proove you wrong." He tried to steal it from her, but Donna managed to keep it from him. Finally, he lunged for the ball and succeeded in taking it from her grasp. "Like that Pinciotti?" He held the ball in front of him and yanked it away when she tried to take it back. He hugged the ball to his chest, slouching, so she couldnt get the ball. "You aint gettin this ball Pinciotti."

Donna took him by surprise and jumped on his back making them fall to the ground, both laughing. The ball rolled out beneath him and she lunged for it.

While this was going on a middle aged woman had come up to Jackie and Kelso.

"Aww. Well, arent they just such a cute couple," the lady said.

"What?!" Jackie said stunned, while Kelso said to no one in particular, "Oh, that's a burn."

"I said, they're such a cute couple." The lady had thought Jackie had meant she didnt hear what she'd said.

"No," said Jackie. "They're not together."

"Oh," the lady looked surprised. "Well, they must like each other then. I saw them in another store earlier. And while you and this gentlemen-" She pointed to Kelso. "were off getting an item of clothing, I saw these two flirting. So cute."

"Umm..actually, he's with me," Jackie said embarrassed.

The lady was embarrassed also. She turned a deep scarlet, embarassed with her mistake. "Oh..well. You know, I have bad judgement dear. You shouldn't listen to me. Have a nice day, though." The lady turned and walked quickly out the door.

Jackie turned towards Kelso. "Can you believe that?!"

"What?" asked Kelso. But then he understood what Jackie meant by the look she gave him. "Oh, _that_? Come on, Jackie, the lady just said she had bad judgement."

"No, but she's right. They _do_ look like a couple. I've been noticing that they've been flirting lately."

"Relax, Jackie. That's how they've been since they were twelve and Donna got boobs."

"You idiot! They started liking each other at 12!"

"Oh..right."

Jackie turned towards Eric and Donna who were still struggling over each other to get the ball. "Eric!" He didnt hear her. She tried again, louder. "Eric! Hurry up! I need my shirt!"

"Hold on! I need to get this ball," he called.

Anger surged through Jackie. "Ok, fine! I'm leaving and getting the shirt!" He didnt seem to hear her, though. Jackie's scowled and turned towards Kelso and said sadly. "Let's just go."

Kelso gave her a sad look and patted her back. "Ok." And the two walked out of the store.

**When the pairs finally met up Jackie said stiffly that she wanted to leave.  
**The car ride had been extremely quiet, with nothing but the sound of Todd Rundgren's "A Dream Goes On Forever." filliing the air. And when someone tried to say something Jackie would turn the volume up louder.

When they got home and were walking to the basement Eric held Jackie back.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

Eric waited until Kelso had closed the door behind him and Donna. Then asked, "What up with you?"

"What's up with _me_?" asked Jackie angrily.

"Yeah! _You_. You've been acting weird since we left the mall."

"Well, you've been acting weird for a week!"

"What?!" he exclaimed confused.

"You heard me!"

"Jackie, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "For the past week you and Donna have been flirting!"

"Jackie, you know thats not true."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come today at the mall in that sports store, a lady came up to me and Kelso and said that you and Donna were such a cute couple!"

"Really?"

"Really. And then I told her you two werent together and she said 'Then it's obvious they like each other.'" Her imitation of the lady had made Eric let out a laugh. "Dont laugh!' Jackie snapped, then continued. "And then she said that she'd seen you two in the other store flirting."

"Jackie-"

"Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell her you were _my_ boyfriend?"

"Jackie...are you really gonna get all worked up over what some lady at the mall said to you?"

"Eric! I've been noticing it too! I let it go because I thought it was ok. But if some lady is gonna mistake your **ex**-girlfriend as your girlfriend, then I dont think it is."

"Donna's not just my ex-girlfriend Jackie. "

"Yeah, more like you're _actual_ girlfriend," Jackie muttered.

"Jackie, me and Donna are close. You know that."

"I get that, I do. And I'm ok with it. What I'm not ok with is you being all over Donna and I'm also not ok with a lady coming up to me and telling me my boyfriend and his **ex-**girlfriend are a cute couple! People should be saying that about you and _me_."

"Jackie, I think you're over reacting a little."

"No, I'm not! And you know what else I'm not ok with? I'm not ok with you and Donna heavily flirting with the relationship you two use to have. And you know what"

"What?"

"I think you still have feelings for Donna."

"Jackie! That's_ not_ true!" Eric exclaimed shocked.

"Eric, if you want to be with Donna then go and be with her. I dont want to be your girlfriend just because you're waiting for Donna!"

"Jackie..what me and Donna had was real. But I dont want her, ok? I want you."

"Then you better start acting like it," she said angrily.

"You dont think I act like it?"

"Not infront of her."

"Jackie, I _dont_ love her anymore. Why dont you get that?"

"I'll get it when you stop acting like you do around her!" she exclaimed angrily. "You know: giving her compliments all the time, jumping all over each other in public, or if you make it look like you and _me_ are a couple, and _stop_ flirting with her! Dont you even care that it hurts me?" Her features softend and showed the hurt on her face.

Eric felt bad, seeing her sad like she was. "You know I care. And I'm sorry, ok? But I want you to know I _dont_ have feelings for Donna. I love you. Come on..it's just me being a dumbass."

Jackie cracked a smile. "Yeah, I know. I forgive you. And I love you too."

Eric smiled and put his hands on her waist. He pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. His hand slid to her rear and picked her up. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waste. His hands were still on her butt supporting her so she wouldnt fall. He thanked the lord she didnt way much.

Jackie giggled and kissed him again. "I love you."

Eric knew that if he wanted his and Jackie's relationship to work, he would have to find closure with Donna.

**--**

**Was it good? oh my goodness. i really hope it was! it would suck if i had that huge writers block and the first chapter i write in forever sucks ass. if it did suck then i'm sorry and dont be too harsh on me! but iono..i kind of like this chapter. comments please! **

**oh and also i have no clue when the next chapter will be up because i live with my dad and he doesnt have a computer. i'm at my moms right now. but while i'm at my dads i'll write the next chapter and then type it when i get to my moms and then post it. sound good?**


	13. Circles and Comfort

**Ok, i was surprised that this chapter was written pretty quick. i hadn't expected to write it until new years. but i just got a good idea for the chapter and didnt want to forget it. so i wrote the chapter. and now i'm typing it. so yeah. i'm starting to like this story, if i do say so myself. : so here it is. oh and also i stole one little line from a movie called "Stand by Me". its just so damn funny. I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SHORT!**

**Location: The Basement**

**_The Circle:_**

_**Hyde-"So, Forman. I heard you and Jackie got into a spat. What was that about?"**_

_**Eric-"Nothing. We just had...a disagreement."**_

_**Kelso-"Yeah. Me and Jackie had a lot of those... But we always agreed when it came to makin' the sweet love!" :laughs: **_

_**Eric-"Shut up, you dillhole!" :Punches Kelso's arm hard:**_

_**Kelso-"OW!" :grabs arm:**_

_**Fez-"What was it about?"**_

_**Hyde-"Yeah. What was it about?"**_

_**Eric-"Wait...what was what about? What are you two talking about?"**_

_**Hyde-"The fight. With you and Jackie."**_

_**Eric-"Come on, you guys. Didn't I tell you guys about that like an hour ago." :Laughs: **_

_**Hyde-"Naw man. You told us like 1 second ago."**_

_**Kelso-:laughs:" I bet Eric thought that he told us an hour ago because of the weed!"**_

_**Hyde-:sarcastically: "you think?"**_

_**Keslo-:laughs: "yeah. wait. what were we talking about?"**_

_**Fez-"Ai! I do not remember. I feel so stupid!"**_

_**Hyde-"me too man...isnt it great!"**_

_**Eric-:laughs:"yeah..."**_

_**Kelso-"yeah it sure is. :stands up: well...i'm gonna go home now."**_

_**Fez-"why?"**_

_**Kelso-:shrugs:"uh..i dont know. watch tv, sleep, or maybe" :tries to sound smart: "lie down and relax with my thoughts." :laughs:**_

_**Eric-:stupid grin: "Hey Kelso, do you do that with your right hand or your left hand?" :laughs:**_

_**Kelso-"Oh, shut up Eric! That's not what I meant." :leaves:**_

_**Fez-"OH! I get it. You made it sound like he's going to...please himself. That was very funny Eric."**_

**-**

**Eric was alone in the basement now. Fez and Hyde had left soon after Kelso to go to the hub. **Jackie was on her way over from the mall.

It had been a few days since the fight and Eric had been keeping a distance from Donna. He was still thinking of what to say to her so that they could find closure. He didnt know what to say, and he didnt know what to do. All he knew was that he needed to find closure..._somehow_.

Donna came walking through the door, interupptting his thoughts. It wasnt until she was sitting next to him on the couch that he realized she was crying.

"Donna, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, worried. "Are you ok?"

She turned towards his. "No," she said angrily, but with tears still falling from her eyes. "That bastard Randy broke up with me!" She threw her arms around Eric and burried her face in the crook of his neck.

Eric had never been very good at comforting crying people. But he tried. He placed his hand on the small of her back and asked, "Why?"

"I dont know!" she cried, her voice slightly muffled. "He just told me that it wasnt working out!"

"I..I'm sorry, Donna." Damn, he was just _not_ good at comforting people.

"I bet it's because of some other girl. I saw him the other day flirting with some blonde bimbo at the record store."

Eric didnt know what to say to that so he just kept quiet.

A silence passed over them where Donna's sobs became smaller and smaller until they ceased.

Eric started feeling awkward now that she had stopped crying. So he decided to speak. "Donna? You ok?"

The next thing he knew Donna had raised her head from his shoulder's and slid her hands from his shoulds to the back of his head. They stared at each other for a second and then...She kissed him. And he kissed her back.

**- - - -**

**omg!! i kno TOTALLY short!  
****but i wanted to keep people on their feet.  
****i'll continue soon tho  
****btw. are people still liking this?  
****havent been getting a lot of reviews**


	14. Mistakes and Confessions

**Next chapter! yay! sorry it took a while. i had this chapter already written but then i read it over and i was like...this could be better. so i re-wrote it. and it _is_ better. : reviews appriciated. hint hint**

**-**

Jackie walked through the sliding door into the kitchen where she found Mrs Forman baking brownies.

"Hey Mrs Forman!"

"Well, hello there Jackie. Oh well dont you just look adorable."

Jackie smiled and looked down at her new outfit. "Thanks!" She looked back up at Mrs Forman. "Do you know where Eric is?"

"He's down in the basement."

"Alright, well, I'll see you later Mrs Forman." And she walked past the fridge and down the basement stairs when she heard Eric's voice.

"Donna? You ok?"

And Donna didnt answer. That confused Jackie, but as she took a few more steps down the stairs and the two came into view, she saw why Donna hadn't answered.

Donna was kissing Eric.

Jackie felt like she was about to throw up when she saw that Eric was kissing her back.

The smile that she had worn since she pulled up in the driveway fell into a frown. Tears filled her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again but still couldnt bring herself to say anything. She felt like turning around and running away...so she did. And as she did, tears started falling down her face.

She ran past Mrs Forman without saying a word, ran out the sliding door, ran to her car, and drove to her apartment.

**&&&**

Eric was sure that if he kissed Donna he'd feel something. He thought he'd feel what he used to feel when he kissed her; what he felt when he kissed Jackie now. So he kissed her back expecting that feeling...but it never came. All he felt were lips that weren't Jackie's.

Then something clicked in Eric's mind and he quickly pulled away. "Donna..." But he had no clue what to say.

Donna stood up and said nervously, "I gotta go." She turned and quickly walked out of the basement.

**&&&**

Donna turned and quickly walked out of the basement and into the driveway. What had she just done? She had kissed Eric. Her ex-boyfriend. He best friend's boyfriend. Had Kelso finally rubbed off on her? How could she do something that stupid?!

She had to do the right thing.

**&&&**

Jackie had gotten home and cried for a bit thinking about what she was going to do. But after a while she stopped and got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

As she was splashing water on her face she heard someone walk through the door. "Fezzy?" She called, expecting to hear Fez, but she didnt.

"No, it's Donna. I've got to talk to you, Jackie. It's important."

Jackie grabbed a towel and dried her face off before walking out of the bathroom and glaring at Donna. "Get out."

"Jackie, I _have_ to talk to you!"

"I dont like to talk to people that _kiss my boyfriend!"_

"_What!_" Donna exclaimed, shocked. "You know?! How do you know about that?!"

"I went there after I went shopping and I saw you two sucking each other's faces off! So I really don't care what you came here to tell me!"

"But that's what I came here to talk to you about!"

"Well...I dont want to hear it!" Jackie yelled angrily. "So, just get out!"

"Come on Jackie please!" begged Donna. "Just let me explain!"

Jackie looked at her suspiciously. "Fine..but you get 5 minutes. And that's it."

"Ok, fine." Donna grabbed Jackie by her wrist and pulled her over to the couch and sat down, pulling Jackie into a sitting position next to her. "Ok..first of all, I wanna say I'm so so _so_ sorry for kissing Eric Jackie. I really am. But it didnt mean anything to me. I was just really sad and I wanted someone to comfort me."

"You couldnt find someone to comfort you that _wasn't_ my boyfriend? You couldn't've gone to Randy?..You know, _your_ boyfriend_."_

"Well, that's the thing! Randy's not my boyfriend anymore! He dumped me!" Tears welled up in her eyes, it still hurt that Randy had broken up with her. "And I went to the basement to find _you_ but you werent there. Eric was! And he hugged me and comforted me. And I just..kissed him. And I'm really really sorry...i just...i was vunerable and...Jackie, I would've kissed anybody."

"_Anybody?"_

"Yes, Jackie...anybody. I promise. It's like that time when my mom left and I had sex with him, but it didnt mean anything because I was so sad that I would've done it with anyone. I just needed somebody..and Eric was there. And I so sorry Jackie. Can you please please forgive me?"

Jackie was quiet and after a while Donna became nervous. "Jackie? Can you forgive me?" Jackie looked at her trying to decide. "Come on Jackie! You know I would never do anything to hurt you! You're my best friend and I care about you! It was just a stupid mistake. I dont love him anymore. I promise."

Jackie stayed quiet for a few more seconds before asking, "It really didnt mean anything to you?"

"It really didnt mean anything to me."

Jackie sighed deeply. "Alright."

"So..we're ok?"

Jackie nodded.

Donna was shocked. "Really? Are you serious?" This was so...unlike Jackie.  
"Yes, Donna..I forgive you. Just dont _ever_ do it again."

"Oh my gosh, Jackie I promise!" Donna threw her arms around Jackie and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

**&&&**

Later, after Donna had left, Jackie was lying on her bed thinking.

Donna had kissed Eric because she was sad. And Jackie got that. She did the same thing with Todd, the cheese guy. But one thing that still got to her was...Eric had been kissing her back! Why would he kiss her back? Unless...

Jackie shot up in her bed. Eric still had feelings for Donna!

Some of the words that Donna had said that night went running through her head:

"It didnt mean anything _to me." _and

"_I _dont love _him_ anymore."

_"But it meant something to _Eric_," _thought Jackie. _"And _Eric_ still loved _her_!"_

That's what the flirting had been about! Eric was falling back in love with Donna! Jackie felt her heart break and felt like throwing up. Tears reappeared in her eyes and she buried her head he her hand, lying back down on her bed. But before he had time to go into a crying fest she heard someone knock at the door.

And she heard Eric's voice. "Jackie! It's me, open up!"

-

**-Review-**

**Was it good? I really hope so. If it wasnt please dont be too harsh. Hides in a corner**


	15. Convincing and Yelling

**ok, sorry for not updating sooner. my dad's computer just doesnt haven internet! sorry! but heres the next chapter! i really hope yall are still liking the story! i tried not to make it cliche and i didnt want jackie to get cheated on again. but ever since i started the story i knew that was gonna happen somewhere. so yeah...i dont know if this is one of my favorite chapters..but another chapter coming up deff is one of my favorites. I cant wait! haha! **

**..ok so if i'm correct..i left off with Jackie convincing herself that Eric loved someone else...and now we're picking up with Eric convincing himself that what he did was gonna make their relationship better...**

**-**

**Eric's P.O.V**

-

Eric was in the car on the way to Jackie's apartment. He had thought long and hard about the situation and he realized that it wasnt _so_ bad. The kiss made him realize that he was over Donna and now he could move forward in his and jackie's relationship. He decided he would just go to her apartment and tell her how she was wrong the other day when she said he still had feelings for Donna. He _would_ tell her about the kiss...he would just leave out a _few_ details, like the fact that he kissed her back for a few seconds. She didnt need to know that, all she needed to know was that he didnt have _any_ feelings for Donna and their relationship was gonna be better than ever. She wasnt there, afterall, and what she didnt know wouldn't hurt her...

Eric seemed satisfied with this, so he stopped thinking about it and turned on the radio. "Ain't too Proud to Beg" came on. Eric smiled. "Hey, me and Jackie's song. Well...that's gotta be a good sign, right?" _Aint too proud to beg sweet darlin.._..

Oh yeah! He had to beg, he forgot about that. Beg for her to forgive him for the kiss. She'd like that. And with Jackie, begging usually worked better with a gift. So, the next store he saw, he pulled over and bought some flowers, and was on his way again.

Eric was now at Jackie's apartment door. He still felt pretty good about this. Well, he felt bad for kissing Donna, but in a way he had kissed her for him and Jackie. He had finally found closure with Donna. He and Jackie could have a relationship without Jackie worrying if he still had feelings for Donna, and Jackie would know that she was the only person he loved. They could have the perfect relationship... This was _good_ news. He smiled, raised his hand, and knocked on the door. "Jackie, it's me! Open up!"

The poor, optimistic bastard.

-

**Regular P.O.V.**

**-**

Jackie froze. It was Eric. Oh, fuck! What was she gonna do?!...That's when she turned angry.

_"He's with me when he loves someone else! The bastard!"_

She stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, walked to the door, and opened it. Revealing a smiling Eric with flowers in his hand.

"Hello, Gorgeous." He bent down and gave her a peck on the lips, not noticing she didnt kiss him back. "These are for you." He held up the flowers, and was a little surprised when Jackie snatched them out of his hand without a thank you or anything. But he shrugged it off.

"I've got some news Jackie. Most of its good, a little of it is sort of bad, but sort of good."

Jackie closed the door behind him. Her eyes had filled with tears again and they were threatning to spill over. "Yeah..well," she started, her voice wavering. "I've got some news thats all bad."

Eric looked at her, concern on his face. "What is it?"

She cleared her throat. "...I'm breaking up with you."

Eric stood there for a moment, shocked and confused. When he finally brought himself to say something he asked, "Why the fuck would you wanna do that?!"

"Because you cheated on me!" The tears spilled over and ran down her face.

Eric froze. Donna...Her mouth was as big as her foot. "Have you talked to Donna today?" He tried to ignore her tears.

"Yeah. She told me about how she was sad and vunerable so she kissed the first person she could find, which was you!"

"Yeah.._.she _kissed_ me._"

Jackie hit him on the shoulder. "Eric! You kissed her back!" she fumed.

He was silent for a minute, not really knowing what to say. "How'd you know that?"

"I saw you two when I came by to show you my outfit," she said angrily. "You really seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"What? No-"

"What? You find out that the kiss didnt really mean anything any you come running back to me? Is that it Eric?"

"Jackie, that's not-"

"Well, you can forget it! I dont play sloppy seconds!"  
"I know you don-"

"Why couldnt you just tell me you still had feelings for her?! We could've ended this way sooner!"

"Let me talk-"

But once again, he was ignored. "Oh! But thats right! She was still with Randy! You had to wait until they broke up until you made your move. And you thought you'd pass the time with me, right?"

"JACKIE!" he yelled, trying to get her to listen.

"What?!" she asked angrily.

The next words out of his mouth probably werent the best to say. Infact, there was probably a million things better to say the moment he _finally_ got a word in edgewise than what he said. But it had sounded so good to him earlier. That just prooved how stupid he was. "I kiss her for _us_!"

Jackie stared at him like he was crazy. What the hell kind of excuse was that?

Eric was about to explain what he meant by that when Jackie started with the yelling again.

"WHAT?!" Anger flared up in her. She was so angry that she was at lost for words. And instead just pointed to the door and said through clenched teeth, "Get out, Eric. We..are..through"

"Come on Jackie! Hear me out-"

"NO! Get out!! I never want to talk to you ever ever again!"

"Jackie-"

But she wasnt listening. It was like...anger had clogged up her ears or something. "Go find someone who'll will settle for sloppy seconds! Cause you and me are FINISHED! DONE! THROUGH! OVER!"

"Jackie-"

"GET OUT!"

-

**Eric's P.O.V.**

**-**

Eric thought that it would be best if she had time to cool off. Maybe when she calmed down, he could get a word in edgewise and explain everything that happend, how he felt nothing for Donna, and how he loved Jackie. And she'd hear him out and everything would be fine. It had to be.

As soon as he stepped out the door he felt something hit his back. He turned around and saw the flowers he had bought Jackie lying on the ground. He looked up at her to say something, but remembered the plan about letting her calm down. So he closed the door behind him, and just in time too. As soon as the door closed he heard something break against the other side and then heard Jackie yell, "I HATE YOU!" He didnt stop though, he just kept walking until he was outside by his vista cruiser.

Once again, he thought about turning around and trying to explain it. But he didnt. If he went back into the apartment right now, he would probably not get to explain himself and he would also get something thrown at him.

He started pacing back and forth trying to calm down. But it wasnt helping at all. "FUCK!" he yelled, as he kicked the vista cruiser's tire. That was one of the many bad ideas he had that night. His foot was now throbbing with pain, and he was even angrier. So, he got into the car and drove home before he could do anymore damage.

-

**Jackie's P.O.V.**

**-**

As soon as Eric closed the door, Jackie grabbed the romote control and hurled it at the door. Then she stood there for a second, letting it all soak in.

She ran towards the door and opened it, expecting Eric to still be in the hall. "Eric, wait!" But he wasnt there.

She became angry all over again. He hadnt even waited a minute! He just left! "Probably going to find Donna," she said to herself bitterly and slammed the door. She started walking towards her room when she heard the door open behind her. She spun around hoping to see Eric, but it wasnt. It was just Fez. Her hopeful expression turned into a sad one and before walking into her room she said, "We need a new remote, ok?"

"Ok.." he replied confused, but before he could ask a question she slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

**--**

**OMG YALL HATE IT!  
i am shamefaced.**


	16. The Day After Pt 1

**sorry it took so long to update. i've just been extrememly busy with school shit. **

**but i have noticed a drop in reviews and i think it would motivate me a lot more if i got a little more reviews...just to let me know that some people are still liking this. alright then...next chapter.(which is gonna be pretty short)**

Chapter sixteen(i think):::

* * *

**Location: Eric's room.**

The alarm clock rang loudly in his ear, waking him up. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned.

He lay there silently, hoping the alarm clock would just turn itself off. But when it didnt, he raised his hand and let it fall ontop of the clock, making the annoying sound stop.

Eric didnt want to get out of bed today. He just wanted to lie there forever. (Or, at least until Jackie said she wanted him back.) But, he had somethings to do today, so staying in bed was out of the question.

1.Go and sit in a circle and clear his head.

2.Have a conversation with Donna.

3.Go over to Jackie's apartment and explain everything that had happen. And if that didnt work..he would beg.

So he got up and was not please to find that his foot still hurt from the kicking of the vista cruiser.

--

**Location: Jackie's Apartment**

Jackie awoke to the sound of her alarm clock..Which pissed her off even more than usual. So, instead of just tiredly touching the off button, she balled her hand up in a fist and slammed it down, not caring if she broke the clock or not.

She thought about getting out of the bed, taking a shower, and going to talk to Eric calmly about what happend. But she decided against it.

She couldnt face Eric yet. She needed time. If she saw him too soon she might get mad all over again and not listen to what he had to say and make things a lot worse...if that was possible. And she didnt want that to happen. So she would just stay in bed all day and feel sorry for herself.

--

**Location: The Formans'**

After Eric got up, took a shower, and got dressed he went downstairs for breakfast.

When he sat down at the table, everyone was already eating.

"Good morning Eric!" Mrs Forman greeted him as he starting putting eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Morning," he grumbled, shoving some bacon into his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Red grumpily behind the newspaper. "You're usually yapping up a storm by now."

"I'm just tired," he lied and then gulped down some milk.

"Oh, Eric," said Kitty. "I forgot to tell you! Yesterday, Jackie came over to see you. She left in a hurry without saying anything and she looked pretty upset. Maybe you should call and check up on her."

Eric felt guilt wash over him and he suddenly wasnt hungry anymore.

"Didnt you go over to Jackie's house last night?" asked Hyde, remembering asking Eric to join in a circle, but he had declined saying that he had to go talk to Jackie.

Eric nodded silently.

Kitty waited. But when she got not reply she said, "Well...was she ok?"

"Mom, I dont really want to talk about that right now."

"Why not? What happend?"

"I just said I didnt want to talk about it, Mom," he snapped angrily.

Red put down the newpaper and looked at Eric. "Talk to your mother like that again, and I'll stick my foot in your ass."

Eric sighed. "Sorry Mom, I just dont want to talk about it. Maybe later."

"Well, okie dokie." And she went back to eating her breakfast.

--

After breakfast Eric and Hyde headed down to the basement where Kelso was watching TV.

Hyde walked up and slapped him on the back. "Hey Kelso, you ready for some time in the circle?"

"Hell yeah."

--

_**Hyde- So Forman...What happend with you and Jackie?**_

_**Eric- She broke up with me, man.**_

_**Kelso-:laughs: You wanna know what we all have in common?**_

_**Hyde-:sarcastically: please tell us Kelso.**_

_**Kelso-:grins: All three of us have A)been with Jackie, B) put up with her talking, and C) been dumped by her. **_

_**Hyde-Yeah, but you and me have more in common, because we've both done it with her. Forman hasnt.**_

_**Kelso-:laughs: That is so true...You're such a looser Eric!**_

_**Eric-:sarcastically:...Thanks for that you guys.**_

_**Hyde-No, but seriously, man, why did she break up with you?**_

_**Eric-I'd rather not say. :shrugs:**_

_**Kelso-Well, you have to. One of the rules of The Circle is that there is no secret keeping.**_

_**Hyde-Yeah, no secrets.**_

_**Eric-Alright, no secrets.**_

_**Kelso-Exactly.**_

_**Hyde-Right.**_

_**Eric-Good...**_

_**Kelso-So anyway. Did you know that in the future they have a pill that makes you run like..50 miles per hour?**_

_**Hyde-:sarcastically: Yeah? Where'd you hear that?**_

_**Kelso-...discovery channel..**_

_**Hyde-That's such a lie.**_

_**Kelso-NU UH!...well, ok.**_

_**Hyde-Wait, Forman...didnt you have something to say?**_

_**Eric-...nope.**_

_**Hyde-Well, alright.**_

Thank God for weed.

--

Later that afternoon Eric decided he needed to stop being a pussy and go talk to Donna about what had happend.

Last night, Jackie had said Donna kissed him cause she was sad about Randy and vulnerable ...which was pretty good, that meant neither he, nor Donna would be getting hurt by this. (Well...not hurt by _each other_.)

The kiss didnt mean anything to either of them, so he and Donna would be friends again.

So, he had gotten out of his house and was now walking over to Donna's...

**--**

**Ok so, it'll be a while before i'm back at my mom's house. but i will update. scout's honer. i dont just abandon storys.**


	17. authers note

authers note:

i'm so sorry for the long wait.

but i will be continuing the story some time in the next month.

i've just been completely busy lately.

forgive me.

thanks for reading.


End file.
